Geek Chic
by Angkeats
Summary: 'Geek' Troy is nominated by his friends for a secret makeover in their scheme to 'Find Troy a Girlfriend'. Fashion writer Gabriella Montez is the perfect candidate to make Troy 'cool' but she finds herself falling for the sensitive guy she finds under the geeky clothes. Soon it becomes obvious that she should be the girlfriend she is meant to be finding him!
1. How it Began

Hey people thank you for voting for 'Geek Chic' as the next story you wanted to read, I hope you enjoy it!

**How it began…**

"Gabi we really need your help… "

"You're the only one who can do this…"

"You're our _only_ hope…"

Three different pairs of eyes pleaded with Gabi's as she licked her lips and pretended to concentrate on her work- as a fashion magazine writer no less.

"How did you get in?" She suddenly wondered of Keith the security guard.

"We begged," her best friend Chad spoke first.

"Like _we're_ begging_ you_," Ryan chipped in.

"Like, really begging you," Jason added with equal fervour.

Gabi flicked her eyes up and studied each young man in turn. She knew each of them well- she'd grown up with them and even for them they were acting strangely.

"What's this about?" She finally asked, albeit suspiciously.

"It's Troy…" Chad admitted right out, picking up the leader role easily. "We want to make him…" he paused for words.

"More fashionable," Ryan supplied for him and the two guys looked at each other.

"Yeah…" Chad agreed. "More…attractive…"

"Do I know this Troy guy?" Gabi sighed, turning back to her work with a bored sigh.

Despite the rather odd way they had gone about asking for her help, this kind of thing was not unusual for them. Last year they had asked her to dress Ryan's little sister Ivory for her school formal. The year before- Jason for Christmas Ball. Now this…

"You haven't met him yet," Chad admitted. "I haven't brought him home…"

She looked up and gurned her face. "Is he a human being or a cat?"

Chad smiled at Gabi's humour and relaxed back a little. "So you'll help?"

"What, you expect me to decide without meeting him?" she scoffed.

"Please…" Ryan begged.

"Please…"Jason added.

"And what do I get out of it?" She arched her brow.

The three guys looked to each other, clearly not having expected this question from her.

"Uh…you get…"

"The feeling of achievement?" Jason offered lamely.

"A friend for life…" Ryan added.

"You can write about it!" Chad exploded, causing some ruffle in the office.

"No, no way…have you guys _seen _'How to lose a guy in ten days'? I am _not _doing that…"

"Then just do it for us…" the pleading resumed.

"For your best friends…"

"For the guys you love…"

"Would you guys get out already?" She changed the subject. "I have a job here…and a reputation to uphold," she added grumpily.

"So is it a yes?" Chad checked.

All three of them froze and she gave them all a funny look each. "Yes, whatever," she sighed quickly to expel them.

"Alright!" A chorus of crows broke out as they all slapped hands.

"Why are you still here?" She asked and they all scarpered.

"What the hell was that?" Her workmate and friend Charles wandered over and eyed the three handsome men with his usual roving eye.

"You tell me, Charles," Gabi raised her brow. "You tell me…"

/

"So what the heck was that about earlier?" Gabi asked her friend Chad as she towel dried her freshly-washed hair; dressed into some purple velveteen bottoms and a racer back vest.

"Huh?" Chad chewed his peanuts with an open mouth, adding them in constant repetition; his eyes glued to the TV, one arm hooked over his head.

"Earlier? You know when you and the guys went seriously weird on me and asked for my help…"

"Oh…that…"

"Chad!" Gabi threw her damp towel at him in frustration.

He calmly dropped the towel onto the sofa cushion and looked at her. "What? Do you have PMT or something?" he wondered.

"Why do you think your friend needs my help?" She sat next to him and spelled it out.

He shrugged. "He just does…"

"Because…"

"Look, the guy is the bomb; really cool, but he dresses like a geek. We need to help him." Chad opened up a little now the ads were showing.

"So why don't you take him shopping?"

Chad smiled at her; his brown eyes twinkly with humour. "And give the guy a confidence crisis?"

"And calling me in won't?" Gabi mused sarcastically back.

"Well that's the thing…" Chad looked up at her under his lashes and Gabi semi-frowned in anticipation. "Can you make it…not obvious?"

"What?!" Gabi opened her mouth.

"Look, he knows we're doing something, I'm not asking you to lie; but he's single and we're making it into this 'let's find Troy a girlfriend' thing so he's not you know…totally bummed by the whole thing…"

"The deal is off," Gabi stood and frowned down on her friend. "This whole thing is stupid!"

"Gabi…" Chad swallowed, desperately thinking of words to persuade her and trying to avoid glancing at the football game playing out on the screen.

She stood, hands on hips waiting.

"He deserves an amazing girlfriend…won't you help him find that girl?"

"What is he, a saint?"

Chad appeared to actually consider this notion. "He just might be…."

"Oh for crying out loud!" She flopped down again. "Alright, but only because I feel sorry for the guy having friends like you…"

Chad grinned at her, making her swipe him.

"You're gonna love him," Chad promised.


	2. A Good Looking Guy

Thank you so much for your reviews people :D I hope everyone has seen the new pics of Zac (mostly showing off his chest) :)

**Chapter 2**

"That's him?"

Gabi tilted her head and studied the guy she had been enrolled to help and in all her imaginations, she hadn't envisioned the sight that was before her now.

_Jesus, he wasn't ugly_. Far from it; which somehow she had expected along with the 'geek' tag Chad had supplied. The guy dressed like a train spotter but he was handsome; even she could see that under the mop of uncut brown hair and parka coat that seemed to hail from the 80's.

"That's Troy," Chad confirmed.

"But he's…"

"A good looking guy?" Chad offered.

"Gorgeous," she agreed looking up at him; then blushing as Chad smirked.

"Oh you think so?"

"No; I mean in an objective way…he has good hair and blue eyes…" she quickly backpedalled, earning Chad's affectionate gaze on her as she looked back to their target.

"Uh huh," Chad rocked back on his heels with a knowing grin.

"Shut up," she elbowed him and made towards the subject of their conversation.

"Hey Troy!" Chad called, following up quickly behind her to introduce the pair.

His new friend looked up and smiled shyly. "Hey," he awkwardly bumped shoulders and peeked looks at Gabi.

"This is my friend Gabi; I hope you don't mind that she came along today?" Chad asked and Troy stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

Chad took that as signal to continue. "Good, meet Gabi my best female friend."

"Hi…" Gabi put her hand forth to shake Troy's and felt his warm fingers envelope hers.

"Nice to meet you, Gabi," he offered politely, his blue eyes capturing hers; almost hidden by the mess that was his fringe.

"You too;" she replied, scanning down his outfit and noting his love of the old-fashioned.

Gabi herself was wearing an all in one jump suit in black with a red cinched in waist belt and black shoe-boots. Troy couldn't be more opposite in his parka along with some corduroy trousers and some really ugly brown shoes.

"So, lunch then?" Chad checked of his two friends who both looked up to him.

"Yeah," Gabi agreed with a tight smile, silently telling him she wanted to speak to him alone.

'We can't' Chad mouthed as Troy turned to lead them to their lunch venue.

Gabi merely irked her brow and pulled her phone out.

'We are NOT doing this' she typed and Chad looked over at her, piqued.

'Why not?' he texted back.

'Because. I'm bailing lunch.' Gabi typed.

'You'll break his heart.'

Gabi o'd her mouth and hit Chad heavily in the arm, causing Troy to turn to them.

"You two ok?" he checked and they both smiled innocently.

"Perfect, thank you," Gabi replied.

"You are." Troy replied, shocking her into standstill.

"She is what?" Chad was slow to follow; looking between them both.

"Perfect." Troy said, then turned and walked again like nothing had been said.

"You're perfect?" Chad whispered to Gabi. "He hasn't seen you first thing…"

"Don't be rude," Gabi hit her friend for the third time. "He was paying a compliment. Tell me again why he's single?"

"He called you perfect." Chad argued.

"Yeah, and?"

"And you just met!"

"I think it's sweet," Gabi defended, actually quite touched by Troy's random remark.

"Then he walked away…"

"Do you guys know I can hear everything you say?" Troy checked as they reached the restaurant they had chosen for lunch.

Gabi swallowed. Chad smiled wanly.

"Sorry, dude," Chad offered sheepishly.

Troy squinted his eyes. "Is this a blind date?"

Gabi looked up to Chad, not expecting that assumption and before he could answer, she quickly cut in.

"Yes! Yes it is, god I'm sorry Troy, I thought Chad told you…"

Chad shrugged, taking his role very quickly. "I just wanted to keep it casual."

Troy nodded, pressing his lips together. Then his blue eyes met Chad's. "Look, thanks for the thought, man, but…uh…I think I'm gonna skip lunch if it's all the same…"

Chad raised his brows and opened his mouth, ready to speak but speechless for what to say.

"It was great to meet you Gabi, I hope you find someone worthy of your beauty," Troy carried on; shaking her hand before he walked away, his shoulders slumped.

"You are such a jerk!" Gabi swiped her friend again and ran after their charge; not waiting for her friend to follow.

/

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" Gabi tried to run in her heels and sucked her teeth, finally bending to take them off and gain more concrete by bare foot.

"Hey!" She came up beside Troy panting from her run; garnering his attention at last.

"Oh, it's you," he mused.

"Look, I'm sorry Chad was such a jerk about this," she offered. "The truth is he asked me to meet you because I asked him if he had any single friends and you know, I thought why not? I'd rather meet a guy that Chad knows and trusts than some random in the street and…" Gabi paused from her outrageous lies and large gesturing to watch Troy truly smile at her.

He literally had _the_ widest grin on his face right now as he tried not to laugh at her.

"He told you I needed help," he guessed quickly; seemingly not too upset by that even though he had walked away in protest a moment ago.

She smiled a tiny smile.

"And you were gracious enough to lie to me to save my feelings?" he added, guessing and she tilted her head awkwardly.

"And then you run down the filthy pavement with no shoes just to tell me that…"

Finally, she swallowed and lifted a brow. "Yeah," she admitted, not sure if she should be ashamed.

His smile remained intact. "I can't be mad at that," he offered. "Would you like to clean up?"

She shrugged. "There's nowhere to go…"

"I know somewhere," he offered and without any further words, he bent and picked her up, causing her to shriek loudly in protest.

"Oh jeez, put me down I weigh a tonne!" Gabi begged; completely out of her comfort zone being manhandled by a near-stranger.

"We're there," he confirmed, letting her down next to the water fountain in the park.

She eyed him warily. "Don't ever do that again."

Troy nodded; the warning shocking him back inside his shell which he had left for the last three minutes.

"I mean, you might injure your back for starters…" she added quickly to soften her chagrin.

He watched as she rolled up her trousers and dipped her feet in the water; baring her shapely calves in the process; her mocha skin decorated down one side with a tattoo.

"Is that what I think it is?" he wondered; catching her wry smile.

"Yeah, I got it when I was eighteen," she revealed the entire picture to him; a milky way of stars down her calf.

"You like star gazing?" he wondered hopefully and she laughed.

"Not really. Do you?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends who with…"

"Girls?" She guessed.

His face sobered and she felt like she had crossed that line again- the one that caused him to walk away.

"Maybe," he merely said, then frowned at her. "Do you want my shirt to dry your feet on?"

Gabi flicked her eyes down him and wondered what lay under all those ugly clothes; after all; with a face like his she didn't even begin to believe he was a skinny geek under it all.

"No I'll wait;" she shrugged, twisting to face the sun. "Sit with me?"

He did sit; but he looked kind of lost and she felt a pang of sympathy for him. He was a guy's guy; or just a bit of a quiet dude who like Astronomy and dressing ugly. He really didn't want to be on a date at all.

"So will you let me help you?" She wondered, fronting up.

He half smiled and smirked. "Help me what?"

"Find Miss Right," she offered.

"What if I'm not looking?"

She shrugged. "Then at least let me take you shopping. I'm a fashion magazine columnist; I could use a little male perspective…"

"You want to use me as a guinea pig?" he wondered and she almost lost her nerve.

"Yeah," she shrugged again; feigning nonchalance. Which was hard, considering her heart was already beating excitedly at the thought of getting to know this 'geek', but that really wasn't part of the deal.

"I guess it will get the guys off my back," he sighed and stood. "Can I go now?"

She looked up at him and nodded, squinting into the sun. "You are excused, soldier."

"Good day to you, miss," he gave her a salute before he disappeared back into the town crowd.

/

"I can't believe you talked him round…." Chad was still perplexed over this fact as he and Gabi ate pizza and salad respectively on the couch that evening.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Gabi wondered.

"Because that dude is so shy normally…"

"I just told him the truth…well after lying, but still…"

"I never thought he'd go for it," Chad shook his head.

"But you asked me anyway?" Gabi frowned.

"I thought it was worth a shot…"

"What's his story anyway?" She wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you meet?"

"Oh he was at this Science Fiction convention when I went to meet Megan Fox…"

"What's he into then?" Gabi asked next.

"Megan Fox," Chad answered as if that were obvious.

"He went for the girl?"

Chad grinned and she elbowed him for his teasing.

"Star Wars is his thing," Chad shared. "We bonded over Wookie shakes…"

Gabi gave him a disbelieving look.

"What!? We did!" he defended. "He was getting over his ex and we just…clicked."

"Chad, you went to meet Megan Fox what the hell could you two possibly have in common?" Gabi scoffed.

"Being cheated on," Chad lifted his brow, his husked words sobering the moment.

Gabi didn't speak, instead her face twisted in sympathised pain and she turned to hug her friend briefly.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault that Taylor did what she did, but I met Troy at the right time and that's why we're tight."

"I just can't imagine him having a full-blown conversation…" she mused.

"Give him time," Chad supplied knowingly.

"Ok, whatever. Where's Ryan and Jason in all this?" she checked next.

"They're at uni with him; they all hang out." Chad explained.

"Right," Gabi nodded, twisting her lips.

"What's on your mind?"

"I can't see why he's not getting the girls," she answered honestly. "Students don't normally come that fussy…"

"Look, his ex knocked his confidence pretty bad. It's taken us months just to get him to where he is now…"

"He's not a wounded dog;" Gabi laughed shortly.

"I mean it, Gabi. He's a sensitive guy."

"Ok, fine, I won't push." She promised.

"He's my dude, ok?"

"Okay," she nodded.

If only she didn't feel the uncontrollable burn of curiosity run up her body…


	3. Manly

**Chapter 3**

"So we need to find your staple colour and build your wardrobe around that…" Gabi looked behind her for Troy as she felt his absence at her side; where he'd been hovering until now. "Troy?"

He slowly came into view. "When you start speaking a language I understand I'll let you know…" he offered.

Gabi gave him a look then remembered it wasn't exactly his choice to be here.

"What colour do you wear the most?" she tried again.

"Brown?" Troy offered and she smiled wanly.

"Grey?"

"Grey is good!" she enthused. "How about blue?"

He shook his head, his uncut fringe hiding his eyes-somewhat deliberately she felt.

"Let's go for grey and blue," she confirmed and proceeded to dart around the store with surprising speed and expertise.

"Come on," she grabbed his hand and tugged him into the changing rooms.

"Hey they let you in…" he marvelled.

She grinned. "They know me. They know I'm not about to-" she paused, wincing.

"Shag me in the cubicle?" he offered, surprising her with his wit.

"Well I have a job in the business-it wouldn't look good," she explained.

"Never mind the fact I look like a yeti," he joked as he grabbed the first two hangers Gabi held out.

"You really think blue is a good idea?" he asked as he went behind the curtain and Gabi sat down with her notebook to pretend to work.

Perhaps she could use something from their trips for her column after all…

Why men don't believe they suit colours

They never try colours on…

They don't match their tops to their eye colour…

"Are you writing about me?"

The voice over her shocked her and she smiled wanly at Troy's interruption.

"No, actually…just making notes for my column about men's fashion…I'm adding a corner for men to my usual piece," she described, not hiding the red blush of her cheeks that contradicted her words.

"Well, what do you think of blue?" He held out his arms and showcased the fitted, smart charcoal jeans and the pale blue knit jumper she had picked out. He wore it with his white vest underneath but it was v-neck and it looked good layered; and the colour perfectly brought out the blue in his eyes. She sat for a moment, gaping.

"It's that bad huh?" He looked down on himself and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"It's…" she swallowed, fighting for professionalism and finding only stupor. "It's…"

"Can you think of words before I die?" he begged.

"It's not bad _at all_," she finally managed. "Wow…"

One brow went up.

"Troy, you need to buy everything in this shop that is blue," she instructed and he looked at her quizzically.

"I'm not sure I like it…"

"It likes you…" she assured, noticing the way the knit clung to his physique- a physique she could see was toned even if he did hide it well.

"Ok, next," he stuck out his hand and she quickly rose and flustered until she put together the next combination- a thin grey hoodie, casual blue jeans and long sleeve white top.

"I don't get why this is so different than what I already wear;" he grumbled as he came out looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Because it was made this year;" she arched.

"So, I like vintage," he shrugged,

She sighed. "You want to shop vintage?"

He shrugged again.

"Let's shop vintage…but we're buying these outfits, mister…"

/

"Troy…hey…" A pretty blonde girl with curls in her hair stopped Gabi's shopping partner as they strode through the mall toward the high street for charity shops- the Troy way of shopping apparently.

"Hey, Sophie," he smiled at the girl.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone…" Sophie led, flicking Gabi a look and Gabi merely smiled tightly to see what Troy would say back.

"Well…uh…we're not really-"

"No, it's good," Sophie cut him off and he merely shrunk into his body and nodded.

"Well, see you at college," she parted with a smile and a wave, leaving Gabi stumped.

"What was _that _about?" she asked as she linked her arm through his; only for him to take his hand out of his pocket.

"It doesn't matter," he excused and Gabi lifted her brows as she watched him walk away.

Now, there was a man with a secret. A secret she wanted to unfurl…

/

In the first vintage shop they found, Gabi somehow had managed to find jeans to fit him and a striped shirt in her favourite colour- blue.

Troy reluctantly pulled on the tight fitting denim and buttoned up the shirt, feeling ridiculous at having to go through this whole charade with a beautiful girl waiting outside.

Jesus, he knew what was fashionable. He just found it easier fading into the background. He didn't want everyone looking at him and paying compliments; he found that awkward; unnecessary even.

And now Chad had installed the help of his friend, a friend who was unbelievably beautiful and didn't deserve to be seen in the same room as him let alone as his, dare he say it, _friend._ Perhaps he ought to just tell her? He wondered. Just admit defeat before this got way too complicated.

Only….

Only, she _was _incredibly beautiful and she had this wit about her. This sarcasm he didn't expect from someone who worked in fashion; and somehow he kind of liked it. He kind of liked that she was doting on him and treating him like she treated everyone else. No kid gloves, no judgement. She was the first in a long time.

So did it matter? Did it matter that he was socially inept? Because actually, she had been set up by Chad, too and they both got something out of this…where was the harm?

He sighed and swallowed to bolster himself, prompted out of his reverie when Gabi hurried him on and with that he swung back the curtain and posed obediently for her perusal.

A feeling he was beginning to enjoy…

/

"Is gawping good?" He asked nervously. "Because if we can set that now, then at least I know when you sit there with your mouth wide open and not saying anything then it's a _good _thing…"

Gabi snapped her mouth shut and smiled weakly. "Am I gawping?"

He gave her a look.

"It looks great. You should buy it." She offered.

"That's it?"

_Yes that's it, because if I say any more this arrangement will be entirely UNprofessional and that's not what I'm here for, _she answered silently, then cleared her throat for a more socially acceptable answer.

"That's it," she confirmed.

"The gaping was good?" he checked.

"The gaping was…good" she confirmed after an awkward pause where she swallowed.

He frowned at her and slid back into the cubicle, loaded up with a grey jumper with some kind of pattern knitted into it and a pair of black jeans that at least gave his crotch room to breathe.

"This itches;" he pulled at the jumper as he came back out, finding Gabi's face carefully painted.

She tilted her head and pretended to consider him; but he'd already seen the tell-tale shine of attraction in her eyes and he might have been oblivious to it if she hadn't licked her lips in that exact way girls did when they wanted to kiss you.

"You can wear the long sleeve top under it;" she relayed. "Its rugged…it makes you look…" she paused, fighting with the word _sexy_ and ending up with, "…manly."

"Manly?" he screwed up his face and she closed her eyes in regret. She should have gone with sexy.

"You don't think I look manly normally?" he threw at her and she rubbed her forehead.

"I didn't say that…"

"Hmm," he flicked his hair from his eyes and for the first time she got proper look at the ice-blue depths. "I'm not manly…" he muttered as he went back into the cubicle and put on her final choices for him- slouch grey trousers and a black vest; which showed off his heavy; muscled arms and he didn't know if he was ready to reveal himself in that way to her yet so he slung the hoodie on that she'd bought from the last shop for him and he paraded like a sulking child.

"Do I look manly enough?" he barbed.

Gabi pursed her lips and very nearly pinned him to the wall to show him just how damn manly he looked, but she took a deep breath and ignored his jibe.

"Yeah. Yeah, you do," she husked instead and swallowed, picking up her bag to leave the small confines of the changing room before she said-or did- something she might regret.

"_Chad Danforth, you are going to die when you get home tonight," _she murmured to herself as she wandered around the shop._ "Make no mistake about that…"_

_/_

"Look…thanks for today…" Troy offered as Gabi pulled up at his shared apartment; looking over to him to see if he was genuine and he was.

"It's okay," she assured, knowing the awkward scale had hit ten and kept going since she'd questioned his manliness.

"I…uh…I was thinking maybe I could take you for dinner…to say thank you…" he offered shyly.

"Really?" she checked. "I'd have thought after today you'd never want to see me again…" she smirked.

"Really," he said, bypassing her comment. "I'd like to take you for dinner. To say thank you." He added again and she looked at him, wondering if he felt like she wouldn't go out with him if he didn't have a reason to ask her; or she didn't have a reason to go. And she realised actually, she'd quite like to go out with him without all the clothes and pretence and just see where it got them.

"Ok." She agreed and he lifted his brows in surprise.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, why not? What are you doing Friday night?"

"Ah…that's my Uni bar night with the guys…" Troy winced. "But you could come…"

"No, you know what, if you're on the pull its best not to be seen with a girl," she smiled softly.

"I told you I'm not looking…" he murmured as if to placate her.

Gabi twisted a little to face him. "Are you just doing this to keep the guys off your back?"

He shrugged. "They're kind of …adamant that I find someone…"

"Why?" she wondered.

"I guess they just care about me and this is their way of showing it."

"But if it's not what you want…"

He smiled a little. "They're not going to care if I find someone or not- they just like the lead up…"

"Don't we all," she mused and smiled at him as he opened the door to get out.

"Call me about dinner;" she told him and he nodded, closing her door to walk up to his building where he disappeared into.

/

"The real reason guys don't 'do' fashion…."

"Well that's seven words, only one thousand three hundred to go…" Elaine said over Gabi's shoulder and she smiled gratefully at her office boss for bringing distraction.

"I wish I knew where I was going with this…" Gabi sighed.

"Well, what brought it on?" Elaine asked, pulling up a chair and folding her legs as she got comfortable, coffee in hand being blown on and sipped alternately.

"I've been shopping for this guy…kind of like his personal stylist and I said something today that really hurt his feelings and now this whole piece just feels…awkward," Gabi spilled in her usual heart-on-sleeve fashion.

Elaine smiled at her softly. "What did you say?"

Gabi blushed and picked up her pen to chew it nervously. "That he looked manly when he tried on this jumper…"

Elaine winced. "Ouch."

"It just came out!" Gabi defended. "It was a _compliment."_

"Not to a guy," Elaine commented. "But what has this got to do with the real reason that guys don't do fashion?"

"Because this could be my way of saying sorry and making it up to him…"

"So it's not about guys and fashion – it's about words girls use that guys find offensive- cute, manly, sexy…they think we're telling them they don't always look that way but really we're saying 'Hey your ass is always fine to me; this just makes it look better…'

/

_Fresh! Fashion- Page 10, Gabi Montez takes on the male shopping world!_

_**Hey your ass is always fine to me; this just makes it look better…**_

_It's a well-known fact that girls and guys operate on different terms- especially in their choice of words; but now it applies to shopping too!_

_When it comes to fashion us girls try our best to bolster the fragile male ego, so how is it we STILL end up saying the wrong thing?_

_Let's have a look at some of the frequently misconstrued compliments men take as insults! _

_ The female dictionary _

_The male interpretation_

_You're so cute!_

_You look like a puppy_

_You look manly in that…_

_You normally look like a dweeb_

_You look sexy, I like it!_

_Why don't you always dress like that?!_

_/_


	4. What's Cooking

**Chapter 4**

"Hey…"

Gabi frowned at the voice on the other end of her cell-phone, not recognising the husk right away as she struggled to get through the heavy glass doors of her work building while she juggled her portfolio of samples and her cell phone badly.

"Hi…" she waited for the caller to identify themselves.

"It's me…Troy…"

"Oh," her brows lifted in surprise. "Hey."

"I read your article…" he began and she swallowed.

"Oh."

"Are you free tonight for dinner?"

"Tonight?" she marvelled at his spontaneity and wished she could share it, unfortunately work called. "I have this whole portfolio to go through..." she sighed.

"Can you use some help?"

"Huh?" she stopped dead and caused some minor bumping issues as the gentleman behind her didn't stop in time and crashed into her; causing her to apologise and step out of the rat race for a moment to concentrate on Troy's words. Had he just offered to help her?

"Yeah, you know…do you need any help?" he asked again and she frowned.

"Haven't you got better things to do?" she asked honestly.

"Having dinner with a female friend but she's kinda busy…"

Gabi chuckled at his sweet statement and felt her heart melt a little.

"Do you _really_ want to go through a portfolio though?" she wondered.

"I don't know, what do I have to do?"

"_We,_" she corrected. "Have to go through the entire body of work of one designer and pick five top designs that _we _think should feature on the high street- or predict _will _feature on the high street; and then _we _have to make sure it suits our demographic- i.e. not 6 foot skeletons like they were designed for…"

"Wow, you just spoke a foreign language and it wasn't sexy…" Troy joked and she smiled into the phone.

"Do you wanna go tomorrow instead?" she suggested for dinner.

"No, I want to pick the thingy you just said and make sure it suits normal people…"

"Right," Gabi nodded, "I think you're getting the hang of it already…"

"And I've not even seen the designs yet…"

"Hey, bring some take out would you? I'll get the wine and midnight snacks…"

"We're going on that long huh?" Troy's warm voice tickled her inside.

"Well…I am...it's up to you if you want to stay for snacks," she altered.

"I'll make the coffee…" he suggested and she couldn't help her grin.

"See you around eight? You know where to find me…?"

"Yeah, Chad told me." He confirmed and she ended the call with a little smile playing at her lips for what lay ahead.

/

"This is good," Troy pulled out a leopard print all in one cat suit that had a hood attached and on the hood; two ears featured; along with a tail at the rear of the garment but without the animal accessories, it would be a seller and Gabi looked at him with new eyes.

"Wow, that _is _good…" she commended. "What made you pick it?"

He shrugged. "It looked sexy…"

She stared at him for a long moment until he looked up. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What I'm not allowed to say the 's' word?" he defended.

"You can say whatever you like…"

She wished _she _could say the 's' word, Because although Troy had chosen not to wear _any _of the new purchases from the previous day, he still managed to look damnably sexy in turn up jeans, red converse and a checked bobby shirt that made him look like he had walked out of the 1950's. Along with his usually insane hair coiffed into some kind of semi-teddy boy tidiness; he actually passed for insanely handsome and it irked her.

He was right. Clothes from the shops just did not suit him like the stuff he somehow managed to hunt out- although if he dressed more often like he did tonight then he might not have needed her at all.

"What?" Troy asked.

She forgot she was still staring at him until he spoke.

"Hm? Oh nothing…"

"Spill it," he met her gaze and held it.

"Your hair looks different tonight…it looks nice…" she ventured.

He let a grin curl the ends of his mouth. "Is that girl speak for a compliment?" he checked cheekily and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

They were sat on the floor, backs to the sofa, adjacent and carpeted in papers of designs yet when their eyes met; she felt like they were the only two people in the world and that nothing lay between them at all.

"Well, your eyes are beautiful, so there," he twinkled and she caught her breath in a gasp, shocked at his words.

"Hey you two…what's cooking?" Chad's loud obstructive voice broke their tentative moment and Gabi found herself swallowing to relieve the tightness in her throat.

"Chinese take out," she answered for their dinner arrangements, going back to checking the designs studiously.

"I thought you were taking her out," Chad said to Troy and pulled his mouth to one side.

"She refused to go, so I brought dinner here…"

"What are you two doing anyway?"

"Finding wearable fashion for the curvy girl; from catwalk designs," Troy described and Gabi giggled.

"I've trained him well!"

"You've ruined my best friend…" Chad grumbled. "Dude, don't ever say that sentence again."

Troy grinned. "I'll try not to."

"Hey, I'm liking the new look- good job, Gabi…" Chad lifted his brows and she opened her mouth to deny her involvement, only for Troy to swoop in and interrupt her.

"She's a genius," he offered quickly, making her frown.

"But I…"

"…did a great job already;" he told her gently and she nodded along.

"Right, okay…"

"Ok, I'm out, bro…" Chad high fived Troy and left them to it, eight designs sub-chosen to finalise the five from when they finished picking possibles.

"This is gonna be a long night…" Gabi warned again.

"I know. You tell me that every half hour," he smiled.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay or anything…there's no obligation…"

Troy let his eyes flicker over her; from her messy dark hair scooped into a bun down her small, curved form dressed in flared blue jeans and a pretty white wrap top that had sparkly embroidery on that accentuated the in curve of her waist. He kind of wanted to kiss her right now and he couldn't, but he smiled at the thought of it as her face rose to his with question in her eyes.

"Do you feel like you're obligated?" she voiced her silent query.

He studied her face for short moments, too, tracing her pouted, parted lips and brown, green eyes.

"Not in the least," he answered.

She sighed. "Okay, but I think _I _owe you dinner now…" she mused.

"There's a comet showing on Saturday night," he offered quickly and she frowned at how natural he had sounded dropping that into the conversation. There was absolutely no reason for his lack of love-life she realised. Apart from those corduroy trousers.

"Oh?" she kept her tone light.

"It comes round every thirty years; it's a must-see…"

"But if we stay in to watch it then we can't go out for dinner…" she led.

He looked up and held out a design to her, which she didn't look at.

"I'll cook." He stated.

"It's _my _thank you gift remember…"

"You cook," he said instead and she softened into a smile.

"You want me to come to your apartment and cook?" she checked.

He squinted. "Do I sound like a total Uni guy right now?"

"Pretty much…"

"Then we'll go out," he offered.

"But you'll miss your comet…"

"There'll be another in thirty years…"

She looked up at him again, momentarily distracted by his choice for the consideration pile; again pleased with his offering.

"Do you like hot dogs from a tin?" she wondered. "Because that's all I can cook…"

/

"Troy and Gabi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Ryan stuck his tongue out at Jason and the two of them giggled as Troy blushed.

"Guys please don't embarrass me…" he begged.

"Hey, Gabi's like a sister to us; we wouldn't ruin any chance of romance for her…"

"It's just two friends hanging out…" Troy stressed. "She's helping me find a girlfriend remember?"

"Oh dude, we remember," Jason assured. "Tell us again why that hot little brunette from Uni is not in your bed?"

Troy shrugged. "She just didn't turn me on…"

"Not like _Gabi_," Ryan whined childishly and Troy smiled grimly at him.

"I never said that…"

"Dude, you didn't need to…" Ryan pointed to Troy's jeans and sure enough, he had a hard-on at the most inopportune moment. He closed his eyes and blamed himself for imagining what she might be wearing tonight…or not wearing as the case may be and now it had landed him in all kinds of trouble.

"I hope you guys are going out tonight…" he sighed as he headed for the bathroom; not hearing the doorbell ring as he went.

"Hi Gabi!" Ryan hugged her quickly followed by Jason.

"Hey guys; I brought hotdogs!" she held up a plastic bag to evidence her ingredients. "Where's Troy?"

"Wardrobe malfunction;" Jason supplied, then the two of them snickered.

Gabi tilted her head. "Did you two have anything to do with it?"

"No!" Ryan held up his hands defensively.

"Hmm, okay…" she squinted, then went through the flat to the kitchen; quickly setting up the food she bought ready for consumption once the dogs were heated through.

"Oh, hey, you're here…" Troy took a breath into his lungs and then swallowed to try and prevent any more disasters; but the outfit Gabi had chosen was definitely a 'date' outfit; consisting of denim shorts and tights underneath; ankle boots and a black v neck jumper that had ribs in wide knit and close knit so you could see her skin through parts.

He almost wondered if she considered their meetings as real dates from her attire but he assured himself he was stupid to even consider that idea; and he went on to focusing on Gabi's response.

"You're wearing the shirt you hate;" she puzzled, noting he had paired it with the blue jeans of the other night rather than the tight black ones she had chosen.

"Yeah…I thought you liked it…"

"But you hated it…"

"Isn't that what this fashion thing is about?" he asked, still a distance from her. "For you to tell me what looks good?"

She squinted. "Show me your wardrobe…."

"Err…I don't think-"

"Pretend I'm Gok Wan, it's all part of the process to find the new you. Throw the old you out…" she stepped back from the stove and turned off the hotdogs. "Show me…"

He sighed. "Alright, bossy boots…"

She smirked and followed him up to his room; with cat calls from their mutual friends who shared the sofa and once inside, she had a quick look round before bee-lining for the wardrobe.

"Right what do we have….nope…nope…" she flicked through his hangars and he swallowed on a tight throat, hoping she didn't find anything she considered passable or else how was he going to explain being a geek? He'd left his hair messy and long tonight but he didn't feel like that was going much way to convincing her he was a dork.

"Aha!" her eyes lit up as she pulled out his royal blue 'Rochelles' t-shirt, the American bubble writing, baseball style across the front perfect for his retro look.

"Put this on."

"I put the shirt on now…" he explained, feeling shy at getting changed right there in his room in front of her.

"Are you blushing?" she asked, tipping her head and pursing her lips. "Do you know how many naked guys I see on a daily basis?" she asked then frowned. "That came out wrong- I mean naked _people, _girls too…"

"I don't know, how many?" he wondered.

"Loads…"

"Erm…" he swallowed and turned away from her, laying the t-shirt on his desk face down while he unbuttoned his shirt with shaky fingers.

Gabi squinted and chewed her lips, before going over and grasping his shoulder gently.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll be waiting downstairs, " she told him; not missing the tell-tale quiver in his body from her small contact.

/

Her smile was slow and her appreciative look started up that threatening ache in his groin again and he wondered why he was trying to pretend there wasn't something between them. Mostly because Chad was his best friend and he didn't want to lose his friendship through getting involved with Gabi- that's if she had any concept of wanting to get involved with him.

Probably not when he couldn't even take his shirt off in front of her.

"Are the hotdogs ready?" He asked lightly as he came into the kitchen fully, shadowing Gabi to see what he needed to do to help.

"Well, don't you look sexy?" she commented and lifted her brows.

"Do I?" he swallowed and avoided her gaze as he made up plates with salad and rolls; splitting them carefully.

"But you really need to learn how to handle compliments…" she added softly afterwards.

"I do," he agreed shortly.

"When you start dating you're going to get loads…and some girls, they really lay it on thick…" she warned.

"Like how?" he feigned innocence, just to hear her fake-fawn over him.

"Like…'Troy you're sooo funny! Troy you are sooo gorgeous,'" she mocked.

"And I have to do what?" he made a pained expression.

"Say thank you," she shrugged, laying hot dogs in his open rolls while they brushed each other in their proximity, each touch of their arms sending a tingling awareness over her skin and she tried to fight her smile each time. "And mean it," she added before he could complain.

"What if I don't feel comfortable with it?" he wondered, pinching a spare sausage and eating it in two bites, receiving an admonishing stare from her.

"Why_ wouldn't_ you want to be called sexy?" she scoffed.

"Because I'm not," he answered in a soft, soft voice and she was brought up sharp again by his lack of self-esteem when sometimes; he was doing just fine under her tutelage.

"Heyy, hotdogs!" Ryan's voice pierced the silence-filled air once more and he had the grace to peek at them both before collecting his plate. "You two ok?"

Gabi tilted her head. "No, not really. You need to tell this guy he's _very _sexy whether he believes it or not," she announced. "Or how else do you expect him to find a girlfriend?"


	5. Just A Guy

_I accidentally posted two chapters together last time…oops :/_

_Still thanks for the reviews people, LOVE you all!_

**Chapter 6**

God, she wished she didn't have to hand him over, she mused. Two weeks on the job and she was already falling for him, now what was _that_ about?

Sympathy? Empathy? Downright insanity?

Whatever it was she had to get a grip. A really big grip. It wasn't Troy's fault he had issues. Whatever they were- however he handled it- that was up to him and she shouldn't have gone all gung-ho on his believing his own worth.

She had barrelled herself in the guest bathroom to splash her face, calm her nerves and generally _get a grip_, she told herself for the third time. It just wouldn't do getting all gooey-eyed and mad because he didn't see his own sexiness.

The boy had it. He had it in spades and he hid it so well; but she ached inside at wanting to expose it. Even if it was just to her, she didn't care. She felt like he had something special and she just had to keep digging to find what it was.

Only she couldn't. She couldn't keep digging because it was her 'job' to find him a girlfriend. A girlfriend that wasn't her. And how many times would she have to say that before her stupid head took notice?

In fact it wasn't her head that skipped a beat when he looked her right in the eye- and it wasn't her head that flipped over when he told her she had beautiful eyes…stupid body; she cursed. _He's just a guy, just another, sweet-looking, nice young guy…nothing special, nothing new…nothing-_

"Uh, Gabi, are you okay in there? You've been gone twenty minutes…"

_Just a sweet-as, amazing, caring guy;_ she slid down against the bath and put her head in her hands.

"I'm fine!" she called, lying.

"Is it locked? Can I come in?"

"You can come in if you want…" she called out loud then lowered her voice to a mutter, "…_but you'll have to excuse my insanity_…"

"Hey, is everything okay?" He asked with concern and sat on the bath edge to put his hand on her back soothingly.

"Yeah, wonderful," she smarted. "I just felt a bit awkward after having that particularly stupid outburst and I didn't know quite how to orchestrate my entrance without looking like a total mong…"

Troy spit out his laughter at her use of the word 'mong' and he let his smile soften as she looked up at him.

"You could just hold my hand and come up to my room and then no-one will ask any questions…" he suggested.

"Can I hide my face in your shoulder?" she bargained.

"If you really want to…"

"Better still, I'll climb on your back and pretend I'm a backpack…"

"You're really crazy, you know that?" he smiled at her bemusedly.

"I know," she sighed, getting up, holding out her hand. "Come on then," she said and he held out his hand too.

"Ready, soldier?" he asked and she nodded.

/

"Wow, still warm," she ate big mouthfuls of hot dog and talked around them while Troy set up his telescope.

"I put them in the microwave for a bit…"

_Jesus Christ man_, she sighed inwardly. _Stop being so frickin' amazing…_

"So what time is this thing due?" she wondered of the comet.

"His name is Bob and he's due around ten," Troy shared.

"The comet is called Bob?" Gabi screwed up her face.

Troy looked over at her and smiled. "You don't like it?"

"It's not very…regal is it?" she complained. "Comet Bob."

He shrugged. "Well we're all set up…"

"Two hours to kill…" she timed.

"Any more designs to pick?" he checked.

"Well I gave them our five and the top ten and Andy- the editor- chose some different ones than we had so I just went with that…"

"Do we need another shopping session next week?" he wondered. "You'll need something for your column…"

She smiled wanly. "I might skip the male perspective this issue…but we should still meet up. They have ballroom dancing on Wednesdays, why don't we go so you can learn to dance?" she suggested.

"I thought you were just a stylist?" he asked.

"Okay, then we'll go round the vintage shops again," she suggested tersely.

"Do you want to go dancing?" he wondered; thinking he might be imagining her apparent desire to go dancing with him.

"If you want to impress a girl you need to be able to lead her around the dance floor- you must have balls and things at Uni?" she checked.

"I don't really g-" he began.

"Well, you should, you'll meet people," she bossed.

"Right," he nodded. "Even though I'm not looking…"

She waited until he was sat beside her, against the wall sideways on his bed before she asked her next question.

"How come you're really not looking?"

He took a breath in and kind of shrugged. "I had a messy break up with my ex."

"Recently?"

"About nine months ago…"

"Wow, you must have really loved her…" she looked to him and he smirked.

"Ahh…well I guess I did at the time but towards the end; not so much…"

"Why, what did she do?"

Troy swallowed on a painful throat and was reminded that any thoughts that went beyond the simple friendship he and Gabi had were strictly prohibited.

They all started off sweet and nice; they all appeared to like you; maybe even love you. But no-one could predict when they turned into some kind of monster that was intent on destroying you. And he wasn't really ready to share that with anyone, he sighed. He wasn't really ready to bare himself to anyone; but he couldn't fault his friends for trying.

He just wished Gabi hadn't got caught up in it all because she was one girl he could see himself letting his guard down for- he already had- and so he had to protect himself from her even more, if that were possible.

"It doesn't matter," he dismissed quickly. "But I'm still dealing with it which makes it hard to get involved with anyone else right now."

Gabi nodded, feeling sorry for the guy sat beside her who so far had shown her nothing but a sweet, caring man. She couldn't fathom what someone could do to destroy his faith in love- or why anyone would want to do that to him in the first place.

She felt an unjustifiable need to put her arms around him and hug him but that was just so insanely ridiculous _– and part of her mental breakdown she was sure_- so she ignored it and just lay her head on his shoulder instead.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," she offered gently.

"What about you? Any weird exes?" he wondered, tipping his head against hers and fidgeting to get comfortable.

"Oh, _I _have to talk about my exes and you don't huh?" she teased.

"Well you don't have to, but we still have time to kill so it could be awkward if you don't…" he batted right back.

"Well…there's not much to tell. I…dated a guy I worked with and little did I know he was married until it was way, way too late," she mused.

"Wow, when did you find out?"

"When we went for a meal on our sixth month anniversary and his wife showed up…" she recounted.

"Ouch…"

"Yeah, not good. And after that I dated outside work; but never really clicked with anyone you know? I mean, you go out with a guy," she lifted her head as she got animated and her hands rolled around, "…and he just thinks he's gonna get laid…there's no romance in it, no-one wants to get to know you anymore. It's just 'how far will you go' and you know what? I don't work like that, that doesn't push my buttons." She ranted, and then sighed out in relief for airing her woes. She blushed a little at her confession.

"Then what _does _push your buttons?" he asked in that low, husky voice of his that just made her forget everything about him; and even a little about her as she looked into his eyes before looking away again.

She sighed lightly as she bought time to think. "Some wine; a meal- I don't mean fancy dinners, just nice good food you know?" she looked to him and he nodded his agreement. "And talking. Really talking. Like friends; but sexy because it's a guy," she smiled and blushed again. "Flirting, having debates, getting to know each other…I mean how am I meant to screw a guy I've known for two hours? I don't even know who he is yet…"

"It's good to hear you say that…" he ventured, knowing most of the girls he'd met were pretty much the same. He missed the companionship of dating.

"I'm not sure my dates would agree…" she joked and he laughed.

"Well sex is just such a small part of any good relationship," he agreed.

"I need to know someone's insides before anything happens outside," she described. "So when I stand there and say you're sexy, Troy, it's because of who you are, not what you look like."

He closed his eyes. "I guessed this would come up again," he smirked.

"Believe me, I could have killed it and buried it, but it's important you know what I base my observations on…if you really want to get past this thing with your ex that is…if you really want to move on…"

"Are you okay with this?" he asked then. "I mean helping me find some nice clothes is one thing but you're offering to be my counsellor and life coach all at the same time…"

"Maybe you can do the same for me?" she suggested. "It's not like I have a love-life at the moment…"

He looked at her with his smiley eyes and paused. "You're an incredibly sexy woman Gabi and any man would be lucky to have you."

/

It was just the night for grand confessions and revelations of affection and after the conversation died down while they each studied astronomy books; they both rose to view the comet through the big telescope Troy owned.

"Isn't he great?" he asked her in a soft, excited tone and she smiled at it, feeling him behind her; hovering and he clearly wanted to sit and share the view.

"Here," she budged over on the stool and made room for him which he quickly took up; spooning her with his thighs either side of hers; encircling her with his arms as he pulled the telescope up.

"Wow…awesome…" he raved and she couldn't help a little giggle.

"What's funny?" he looked at her and she pursed her lips and twisted a little to see him.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter…"

"No, tell me…" he insisted.

"Just…you get so excited about it…"

His smile faded. "Yeah, sorry…"

"No!" she grasped his arm and smiled. "Don't you dare take that as a negative thing…I think it's brilliant. I really love it…"

"You really love that I'm a total dork-ass geek?" he checked with a brow lift and she nodded, using her finger tip to move his fringe and uncover his eyes.

"Mm-hmm." She smiled with her lips closed.

He blinked at her a few times, feeling that urge again, the one that wanted to press his lips to her full-looking ones and see what happened next; and he didn't know where to place that emotion because he couldn't _pretend _he didn't find her attractive; the evidence was right there in his lap where her soft curved behind brushed his hard body and ignited his desire.

"It's late, I should go," Gabi suggested, feeling the inexplicable pull between her and Troy that was getting harder to resist as she stood from his comfortable embrace, never more aware of his attraction to her.

He stood too and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "I…"

"It's okay," she assured with a soft smile. "I think we should just say goodnight and I'll see you next week."

He frowned and blinked and let a couple of heavy breaths out through his nose, finally choosing to part on her terms.

"Okay, goodnight, Gabi," he stuck his hands in his pockets to stop himself pulling her into his body.

She blinked and looked up to him, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek before she turned for the door.

"Goodnight, Troy."


	6. Out Of My League

**Chapter 6**

"We can stay in, you know;"

It was Wednesday but they weren't doing dance classes until the following week; due to the fact that Gabi had been wearing six inch heels all day for a business meeting and now her feet were swollen and tender.

"Why would we stay in?" she asked back, puzzled, soaking her sore feet in the bath while she sat on the edge and he sat on the toilet with a fluffy towel ready.

"So you can rest your feet," he suggested and she mused that he obviously hadn't pictured them getting past the 'friends hanging out' stage, although his hard-on the other day had been anything but friendly, but still…

"Don't be silly," she frowned with a bemused smile.

"Are you sure we should go shopping, though? I don't think you should be walking around anymore today…" he hedged.

"I am not going to have another one of our 'get Troy dating' dates indoors; it's getting stupid," she derided.

"Saturday wasn't a 'getting Troy dating' date," he ventured softly. "Was it?"

She pursed her lips and pretended to be interested in her feet. "I guess not."

He nodded. "So what do we do? Re-convene?"

She twisted and gave him a look. "Re-convene? Did you learn that at Uni today?" she teased and he blushed.

"There's no way you can go out with your feet like this…" he commented, just naturally accepting the bruised limbs into his lap where the towel rested and he began to pat them dry tenderly. He carried on for a few minutes until he felt her staring.

"What?" he wondered and she swallowed.

"Nothing…it just it feels like I've known you longer than three weeks, that's all…"

"Is this weird?" he stopped drying. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No, it's nice," she shared with a happy smile at having her feet attended to. "It's just weird, too…"

"Well that's kind of me so…"

"You're not weird," she made a face,

"Neither are you so what's your excuse?" he asked of her single status.

"I told you, I haven't met anyone who presses my buttons…"

She caught her breath in her throat as his unbelievably gentle fingers ran over her feet and checked for the worst damage. He looked up when he realised she had stopped talking and she didn't really care then whether he was three years her junior, that he was her best friend's friend or that he was the class geek; all she felt was the warmth of his hands running up her skin, setting it tingling and in other places besides.

"What are you doing?" she murmured dazedly,

"Putting on cream;" he answered reaching for the tube and starting to dot the cooling antiseptic in the worst spots.

"I mean at Uni," she cleared her husky throat. "What courses?"

"Oh…marine biology and marine science…" he described.

"Oh, wow, you must be good at maths…" she guessed and he smiled self depreciatively.

"So I've been told…"

"It seems such a waste when you also have amazing hands…" she commented, lifting her happy feet down from his lap where her toes had curled around his thigh against her permission and were now tingling with awareness of the warmth and muscle they had experienced.

He tilted his head and blushed a little, looking down on his fingers. "I play a little guitar and cook sometimes…" he offered and she smiled painfully as he revealed more attractive traits.

"You really deserve to be with someone who could appreciate all your talents;" she decided; thinking of ways she might appreciate him, one of which included straddling his lap and running her hands into that mane of hair so she could pull his head back and kiss him senseless. She blushed when he asked her if she was ok.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. I'm just thinking about…." She paused and swallowed. "Just thinking," she corrected.

"Okay, you should go and rest; we can do our geek to chic lessons another day…"

She stood and gave him a dry stare. "You don't need lessons. I'm only doing this to humour Chad…and because I like hanging out with you," she added, unexpectedly.

"I did what you said and bought two outfits by myself…" he offered realising she wasn't going to cancel their plans.

"Then try them on, partner," she told him as she hobbled from the bathroom and he watched as she picked up her mountainous shoes and told them off.

"I don't care if you're in fashion, you nearly crippled me, you're leaving this house;" she mumbled, then opened her window and flung them out; leaving Troy to chuckle at her antics.

Gabi turned to find him laughing at her and she blushed, not realising he had been watching.

"There's a lady out there who takes the stuff I don't want…" she explained and he nodded.

"Riiiighht…"

"Just get in there and get changed already," she demanded gruffly and lay on the sofa in her smart shorts and red mandarin shirt, baring her shapely legs. Legs that were perfectly smooth and perfectly tanned until his eyes met the angry soreness of her feet,

Finally he closed the door and changed into his first chosen outfit- a short sleeve blue t-shirt paired with a long sleeve grey top under it; blue jeans and denim converse to finish.

"Well, what do you think?" he came out and showcased his purchases.

Gabi didn't answer because she had fallen asleep, he quickly realised. Her body was soft; her head lolled back and she was cuddling a sofa cushion for comfort while she waited but her day had been so busy she was clearly whacked- and too proud to tell him so.

"Hey, buddy, how's it going…" Chad clapped him on the shoulder and Troy looked up to him, pressing his finger to his lips.

"Shh, she's asleep…" he explained of Gabi.

"Oh," Chad whispered. "Hey, you look good dude, she's amazing isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," Troy nodded, then looked to his friend. "Do you know if she's interested in anyone at the moment?"

"Are you thinking about it?" Chad asked back with a little curly smile; eyeing his housemate and thinking maybe his plan was working. His plan to get Gabi and Troy together.

Troy shrugged. "I don't think I'm in the right place…"

"If you were?" Chad checked and Troy smiled.

"She's out of my league…I'm at Uni, she works…"

"So what?" Chad made a face.

"So she deserves more," Troy offered.

Chad swallowed. "She's had pretty much everything offered to her as far as guys go, but she hasn't talked to anyone like she talks to you…"

"She just wants to help me find a girlfriend…" he denied.

"Well be careful dude; because along the way you might have found someone pretty amazing and you'd be stupid to pass that up…"

Yeah, she was pretty amazing, Troy agreed as he watched her turn on the sofa in her sleep; her whole package intrigued him. What made her tick he wondered? What 'pushed her buttons'? He smirked as he imagined pushing a few of her so called buttons and then reminded himself the good it would do to torment himself.

"You're not ready, Bolton," he told himself. "Put the porn away…"

He closed his eyes and stopped imagining her naked while he went to join Chad in the kitchen, hoping to be around when she woke so that he could at least say goodnight; only she didn't wake.

And he trailed out with a buzz of confusing thoughts in his head, none of which he wanted to analyse.


	7. Just A Job

**Chapter 7**

"We're going out;"

Gabi was waiting for him after Uni; patiently leaned up against the wall of the flower-beds out front; her hair loose and wavy; her short white all in one suit and bare legs kind of attention-grabbing. He winced as one of his classmates noticed.

"Nice piece o'ass, Bolton," Casey Tucker called and whistled and he turned and grimaced at him.

"Nice vocabulary, Tucker," he sighed to himself; then jolted as Casey came up beside him and Gabi and looked into her face.

"Are you sure you want to date him?" he asked her and she made a wry face.

"Well, duh…"

"I mean, not that I'm blowing my own trumpet or anything but I can show you a good time…"

"But do you have a full ten inches?" She enquired lightly, making him choke.

Casey looked to Troy and high fived him. "Dude," was all he said with a grin and then he left again.

"I don't have-" he began but she put her finger to his lips.

"Don't tell me. That's too much information." She turned to go and he didn't follow so she looked back with a frown.

"But you're the one who said…"

"He was being an ass. He deserved it," she remarked flippantly. "Are you coming or what?"

He followed her like a lost puppy until she put her arm through his and then he smiled down on her. "How was your day?"

"Elaine wants me to use this stuff to write a fashion journal- kind of like a make-over section where I talk about the kind of week I've had..."

"Then why don't you?" He frowned.

Just how did she go about telling him that the time they spent together _meant_ something to her? Without sounding all clingy and obsessed? She sighed as she realised she couldn't. She didn't even really know herself why she liked being in his company so much; she just _did. _He was just…_there _and so easy to talk to and she hadn't had that before- except maybe a little with Chad.

But Chad wasn't the same. She didn't look at him and feel the nervous worming in her stomach; or the quiver in her knees when he smiled. She didn't ache to undress him and find out what was underneath those clothes; and what was underneath that guard as he fought himself not to kiss her. Because she could see that he did that sometimes, the same way she did.

And she didn't even really know why _she _was holding back other than for fear of making an idiot of herself and reading the signals all wrong. He hadn't said anything to make her think he wanted more- it was just those looks, she mused. Those direct, piercing looks he gave her; broken by his fringe.

"Gabi?" he prompted.

She let out a little breath and ran his question through her mind. _Then why don't you?_

"Because it means too much to me," she shrugged quickly. "It's not business any more."

With that she pushed open the first restaurant door she came to and requested a table for two; the maitre'd leading them to a secluded intimate booth where she climbed in and opened her menu quickly to cover her face.

Troy cleared his throat, wanting to ask her about her statement back there, but soon realising she wasn't going to elaborate so he settled himself to the task of choosing a meal within his student budget.

"Wow, everything is so expensive here…" he commented on seeing the prices.

"My treat;" Gabi piped over the menu. "Have whatever you like…"

"How are your feet today?" he wondered; noticing she had paired her short-shorts with white platforms.

She plopped her menu down and pressed her lips in at one corner; her loose hair decorated with a rose and her make up sparkly on her eyelids.

"Like two balloons;" she described.

"Take your shoes off…" he suggested.

"I'll never get them back on…"

"Remind me why you love fashion?" he asked; giving her a reproachful look and she softened, dipping her hand under the table to pull off the offending footwear.

"Because it looks good, right?" She arched a brow.

"So do your feet without bruises…"

She smiled at that. "You sound like my ex now…"

Troy frowned. "He used to say that?" he wondered.

"Not exactly," she tipped her head. "I think he just didn't like the effects of my job- late nights, tight clothes, tight shoes…bruised body…"

"He didn't like you wearing tight clothes?" Troy's brows rose.

She giggled. "Just…sometimes if I go to a work party I wear something ridiculously uncomfortable- like a basque or something. I mean, it's stupid but that's work, you know? But sometimes they would dig in or leave me chafed…"

"He wanted you to be flawless?" Troy read between her words and she gave him a shocked look for guessing.

"Yeah…" she frowned, awed at his insight.

He sucked in a breath and wondered if there was some kind of crazy cosmic joke being played on his ass; because it was not possible that he had found someone who knew _exactly _what it was like to be put down by the one they loved; just the way he had been. He'd convinced himself no-one would understand, no-one would _get it _because he was a_ guy _and guys didn't get played that way; but here she was, admitting her ex had also had a problem in accepting her physical imperfections.

His silence was deafening and Gabi wondered at it, but she didn't push him. She'd promised Chad she wouldn't and he'd told her the deal, so she waited patiently for him to exit his thoughts and speak again.

"I-"

"Are you ready to order your drinks?" The waiter broke his intended speech and Gabi couldn't help the irritated sigh that left her lips, right before she pasted on a polite smile and ordered a bottle of red, feeling like tonight she might need it after all.

"Uh, a Grolsh, please," Troy ordered beer and she smiled at him.

"Any ideas on what you're having?"

He looked up and met her gaze. "Your ex is an idiot if he couldn't see how prefect you are already, Gabi," he offered, knocking her for six with his words. "Even when your feet look like they went three rounds with Mike Tyson…"

She smiled at his compliment and let out an affectionate chuckle. "Well, I guess some guys just see the outside; and think I'm as perfect as my clothes; if only they knew what it takes to look this good…."

Her words weren't arrogant but he liked that she knew she looked good and sat with her shoulders back; showcasing her toned but femininely shaped body. It gave him hope that he could be like that too- proud of himself and his physical appearance. He had been, once upon a time but now he fought with the mirror image he saw every day.

"How did you…" he began, not finding the words he wanted.

"Wake up and smell the cocoa?" she checked and he nodded with a relieved smile at her description.

She shrugged and leaned back in her seat, her suit gaping to flash him a little peek of her breast; untamed by a bra. He swallowed and fought his eyes back towards her face.

"I guess it came to a head one night. There'd always been remarks, comments…I'd always ignored it; or batted them back…then one night he refused to have sex with me because I had grazed my arm falling. Can you believe that?" She looked up and squinted at him and he shook his head, mesmerised by her words.

"He just blank out refused to sleep with me until the scar was gone and that's when it all came out- everything. I wasn't what he wanted, apparently…"

"You still believe that a little bit now don't you?" He tested, seeing her vulnerability.

"I still think the gloss of my job intimidates some guys, yeah," she agreed. "And I do secretly worry my beat up feet- or body might make them think twice about dating me."

"Wow," he sighed softly and processed everything she had said while they ordered their food; the waiter taking their menu's so they each had nothing to hide behind.

"The potted history of my ex-boyfriend," she joked with an eye-roll.

Troy leaned back in his seat, too wondering why she had called on him tonight, out of the blue.

"So what's tonight about?" he wondered, changing the subject gently.

She smiled at his shrewdness.

"If I'm going to write this stupid journal I need to know you're okay with it…I'm not going to lose a friendship over some stupid article…"

Troy squinted. "I'm okay with it."

Gabi nodded. "Okay, then I'll send you the first draft before I send it to my editor so you can check everything I write…"

"You shouldn't censor yourself," he remarked. "Write the truth, I can handle it…" his fringe flopped down attractively into his face and she tilted her head, wishing she could tell him to get his hair cut already. But it was part of him and she didn't want to tell him to change. He was gorgeous as he was.

He'd even managed to put on the shirt he hated with the smart grey jeans and some ugly brown shoes she'd not seen before; but she almost felt herself fall for him a little more for looking like such a complete dork with only one part of his outfit failing him.

"Food's here," he warned as the waiter came up behind her and delivered their plates; leaving them in quiet ease while they ate hungrily.

"I'll get ribbed so badly tomorrow," he told her after the meal; as he walked her home; dawdling by her side.

She grinned and giggled into his face. "I'm sorry! It was spontaneous…"

"One second of spontaneity will cause me a _lifetime _of grief…"

"You should be pleased," she elbowed him gently, her affection for him increasing as he blushed.

"I would if it were true…"

"Who's gonna know?" She arched a brow. "Besides it's what you do with it that counts…"

He smirked at her assurance and wished her words were true. He dropped his gaze and swallowed. "I have a problem…you know, with sex," he ventured carefully then; peeking a look to her as he stiffened with unease.

"Oh?" She lifted her brows and fought back her curiosity.

"I…Ever since my ex, I've kinda found it difficult to…to…" he hesitated and she wondered what he was talking about. Or even why. This was the first time he had really opened up to her and it took her breath away.

"What is it, Troy?" she murmured, reaching across to take his hand.

"I…can't undress," he described, blushing.

"Oh," she pursed her lips, wondering what had made him feel that way. Was it possible his ex was just like hers and made him feel ugly?

"It's an anxiety thing…" he added quickly, as if to explain. "You can see why I'm not really hoping to find someone right now…it's caused a lot of problems when I've tried to date…"

"That's stupid," she argued softly, frowning. "You can't not let someone love you just because you feel self conscious."

"You don't think that would affect a relationship you had with a guy?" he wondered.

"Not if you're patient and understanding;" she offered. "You need to look for a girl like that and stop trying to fit into someone else's ideal that you can't fit into…"

"At Uni, it's all about sex," he described, tightening his fingers through hers without even realising they were still holding hands. "It's not really a great environment to work on finding someone willing to wait…"

"Then look somewhere else…we'll go dancing this week. There's bound to be a nice girl there…"

"You sound like my mother…"

"Well, good," she smiled proudly. "It means I'm doing my job…"

"Is this a job to you?" he wondered, pausing at the end of her path and turning to her. She lifted her chin a couple of inches to look into his face and his broad chest and shoulders dominated her view.

"Not exactly," she allowed.

"Then what? What is this to you, Gabi?" he murmured, scanning her face.

She shrugged. "I don't know, but it's kinda fun…" her smile was playful and he relished it, finally smiling back.

"Thank you for dinner," he bent to kiss her cheek. "See you at dance class…"

She smiled and called after him once he turned. "Get your butt ready for ballroom!"


	8. Ballroom Dancing

_I think the end of the last chapter probably confused some people, I'm expecting some comments on it. And I know some of you are confused with the age differences and dynamics of the friendships seeing as Gabi is a little older but I guess that's life, my best friend is 7 years younger than me so age doesn't always have to make sense :O)_

_Thank you, ALL, for your comments. Tell me if you want me to say more to you, or maybe less ;) It's difficult to address everyone individually and if a review stands out I don't want others to feel down that I didn't mention them so…let me know what you think._

**Chapter 8**

Gabi trapped her giggle in her chest and swallowed it; causing her eyes to water as Troy gave her an unimpressed stare.

He was paired with Mrs. Tangle, thankfully by name and not by nature- but she had to be the oldest member of the group. And the best. Madame Brunelle wanted him to be with the best for his first dances and then she would let him and Gabi dance together later. She insisted that Gabi should not suffer his clumsy learning feet which he had agreed with considering the state of her toes already.

And she was partnered with Donnie; the young, exceptionally handsome man she had come to know quite well in previous classes.

"You finally got a boyfriend, then," Donnie commented as they came up close and danced the tango.

She smirked. "He's not my boyfriend…"

"Well he's looking over here like he wants to kill me so I just assumed…" Donnie commented and Gabi flicked a look to her charge; catching his somewhat wistful stare towards them.

"He's not," she denied.

"You're in denial," he accused.

"He's just new to this, that's all. He probably feels a little uncomfortable…"

"He's glaring at me;" he repeated as he supported her lower back so she could arch back over his thigh, snapping back up again, having shot another look at Troy while he danced with Mrs. Tangle.

"I've never seen him glare at anyone…" Gabi argued. "He's not about to start now."

"He thinks we're doing it…"

"Are you reading his mind?" She came up straight and demanded.

"No, mine," he curled her a grin and she gave him a flat stare.

"We're not having sex, Donnie…" she reminded him.

"Why not?" he bent her over his thigh again, bringing her back up as they marched across the floor.

"Because I already told you I don't like you that way," she reminded him.

"Who said anything about liking each other? We're hot together, let's bang…"

Gabi ovalled her mouth at his suggestion and was immediately made aware of Troy's presence beside them as he cleared his throat.

"We have to change partners," he told Donnie as the tall, tanned man stared at him.

"Hmm, sadness," he professed to Gabi, and then brushed by Troy to take another partner, leaving Troy to look over his shoulder at the man with a frown.

Had he really just caught him asking Gabi to _bang _him? After everything she had told him about wanting her buttons pushed and wanting to connect with someone on a deeper level? Then the guy couldn't know her that well or he wouldn't have suggested it.

"Hey, you ok?" She frowned, assuming position by standing before him and cupping the back of his neck.

He nodded vacantly; really not sure of anything as he used his practised moves to march her around the dance floor. The one move he'd seen Donnie execute he'd not been able to try with Mrs. Tangle so he faltered as they stopped at the end of a march and he swallowed nervously.

"Hand at my lower back," she instructed and he gingerly laid his hand in the lower curve of her spine.

She rolled her eyes. "Hold me," she demanded. "You have to take my weight…"

He pressed firmer, allowing her to split her thighs across his and lean back in a perfect arch; suggestively arranged over his thigh as she grasped his arm and flung her other out to pose.

When she came up; he noticed the same glow in her eyes that he felt in his belly and his throat was tight with the sudden knowledge he wanted to make love to her.

Not here, not now; not with all these people watching and sweating like crazy; but one day- somehow- he wanted to stop faking this friendship and make it real. He wanted to make it more. And the tell-tale flush of arousal on her cheeks told him she wanted it just as much; except both of them held back and he didn't truly understand why.

As they remained there, staring at each other, she ran her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and came up close, her breath on his face.

He looked into her impossibly coloured eyes and tilted his head just a fraction, almost nuzzling her nose, unable to control the magnetic urge he had to press his lips to hers.

"Troy…" she all but panted his name and he didn't wait for the rest of her sentence before he brushed his lips against hers, taking a stronger, longer hold as she succumbed to him; willingly and beyond his wildest dreams he hadn't expected a reaction like that.

"Excuse me, lady and gentleman," Madame Brunelle shocked them apart. "This is not a dirty hotel…" she chastised and they both blushed guiltily; breaking apart with the same dazed expression.

_Where the hell am I?_ Gabi touched her swollen, tingling lips and wondered where reality had dropped her from that amazing place she had just disappeared to while kissing Troy. _Kissing Troy! Shit! That wasn't part of the plan!_

She cupped her hand to her forehead and postured a hand on her hip; wondering when the hell everything got so complicated and where the hell he had learned to kiss like that. She took a few steadying breaths while Madame Brunelle spoke and then she ventured him a look.

'You ok?' he mouthed, noting her headache and she smiled thinly and nodded.

_Of course she wasn't okay! She'd just been kissed like she had __**never **__been kissed before and it was addling her brain! Why couldn't they have just stayed friends, with that stupid, awkward flirting thing they did and where she only imagined kissing him and what it would be like- not __**actually **__kissing him and giving herself an aneurism?_

"Ok, partners," Madame Brunelle called and Gabi smirked as Todd, the resident old man grasped her close.

'Sorry," she mouthed to Troy as his forlorn look was melted away by Tina- the divorcee- grabbing him for the next dance.

"Nice boy," Todd told her simply and she smiled softly at the dance class getting involved in her love-life.

"Hmm, he doesn't kiss like a nice boy," she grumbled, still perturbed that a guy who pretended to be a geek gave out knee-melting kisses like the one he had just given her.

Todd chuckled. "He's a keeper."

"I'm supposed to be helping him find a girlfriend," she explained.

"Well, you did!" he laughed. "You!"

"Oh no, I'm not his-"

"You wouldn't know it," Todd interrupted. "I don't see the harm…"

Gabi frowned, running out of excuses herself.

"He's three years younger, he doesn't want the same things…" she pathetically dragged out.

"How do you know?" Todd raised a brow and she sighed.

"Just dance, Todd," she admonished and he chuckled again.

/

"How are your feet doing?"

Gabi closed her eyes at his caring words and instantly felt light-headed.

"Whoa, you okay?" Troy quickly stopped and supported her with his arm.

She popped her eyes open. _You kissed me until my knees went weak, what do you think?_

Instead, she sighed. "Just tired."

"Do your feet hurt?"

"Only a little…"

"I could carry you…"

"Don't you dare," she warned and put a hand out to keep him at bay.

He looked to her and then pocketed his hands. "I had fun tonight."

"Mm, me too," she couldn't help her sarcasm.

"Are you grumpy because Todd dipped you?" he wondered.

"No…no I'm not grumpy at all…" she denied lightly.

"You kinda are…" he argued.

"Really? Oh well…" she licked her lips and walked faster toward her appearing home. "Thanks for walking me."

He looked around them for a few seconds, and then focused on her. "Are we okay? About earlier I mean?"

Gabi lifted her brows and swallowed her initial reaction to scream 'no', and proceed to facilitate all the reasons why she was most definitely _not _ok.

"Hm? Yeah, of course why wouldn't we be?"

"Well I just…thought because…"

"It was just a kiss right?" she asked not meeting his gaze. Then, when he didn't reply she forced her chin up and met his soulful eyes, the connection between them almost crumbling her resolve. "Right?" she forced.

He blinked and his face sagged in disappointment but she knew it was best they didn't tread that dangerous ground.

"Right." He agreed and bid her a good night; walking away with his hands tucked away; a sight she was getting used to seeing.

/

"There's a party on Friday…"

Gabi was at work when her cell phone rang and she didn't recognise the number until the caller explained it was the Uni communal phone and Troy was using it.

"You want me to help you find an outfit?" she kept her tone professional and light, or so she hoped.

A pause.

"I want you to come," he admitted.

"Troy, how are you ever going to find girls if I'm tagging along?" she enquired and when the line went silent again; she realised he was actually _asking_ her along; as his date. Not as a stylist, not as a life coach, but as his date. _Shit_, she winced.

"You can tell me what to say," he quickly invented and she lifted her brows. He was nothing if not insistent.

"Is this the Jooce Bar thing?" she checked and he confirmed it was. "I'm already planning on going with Chad and the boys so I'll see you there," she assured, struggling not to admit her desire to go with him, on his arm.

She tried to remember why she was denying herself again and came up blanks.

"I'll see you Friday, then?" he checked and she confirmed before hanging up; followed by planting her face in her arms- on her desk.

"Hey what's up, Gabi?" Elaine scooted her chair over and placed a soft hand on her back.

"Why did I agree to make this guy cool?" she asked randomly and Elaine lifted her brows.

"Because it makes a good article?"

Gabi moaned and planted her face back down.

"Why what's happened?"

She looked up again and winced. "I can't think of one single reason why I shouldn't be dating him…"

"Then why aren't you?" Elaine puzzled.

"Because we both have baggage, and god knows mine's in the past now but I am so afraid of hurting him when I know so much about his past and how he got hurt…"

"But he's old enough to make his own choices…" Elaine suggested gently. "Who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Troy Bolton. He goes to Uni here and he's friends with my flat-mate. I was only ever meant to help him find a girlfriend…nothing more…"

"Why does it matter if it you found something more?" Elaine pushed.

"Because he's an amazing guy and he deserves someone who can be amazing, too. I'm just a workaholic who has beaten up feet and nothing to offer him."

"Well you must have something or he wouldn't feel the same, would he?"

"How do you know he does feel the same?" She shot.

"He just called you and asked you out didn't he?" Elaine stated pointedly and Gabi let her huge eyes meet with the older woman's.

"I turned him down."

"Well, good luck on Friday. I wish I could come along and see the sparks fly…" she smiled gently.

"Can you help me find a dress?" Gabi ventured, needing the support her boss was offering.

"Leave it to me;" she winked.


	9. Nothing Happened

I'M SO SORREEEEE…mega late updating :(

**Chapter 9**

Well, it was a dress. It wasn't like anything she had ever worn before and she frowned at her image in the mirror, shocked by how different she could look with just one garment.

It was long, split to the thigh and halter-necked, the bust heart shaped to cup her breasts. The material was crushed burgundy velvet and the dress had structured panels down the front for the curvy lady; a small corset type tie running down the middle to flatter her hour-glass waist. The shoes she'd chosen to go with it were toeless black suedette and her hair was over one shoulder, curly but loosely vamp; along with her smokey make up.

If she had to describe herself she'd say soft-goth and even Chad was surprised at the transformation.

"Jesus, Gabi, where'd' you get that dress?" He marvelled at the amount of leg it showed on the slitted side.

"Is it too slutty?" she asked honestly and his grin told her it wasn't but she rolled her eyes at his boyish mind.

"Hey…is everything ok with you and Troy?" Chad asked nonchalantly as they got into the taxi they'd ordered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" she shot him a look.

"No reason," Chad lied, then, "I just guessed something was going on…"

"Look; this whole arrangement we have is weird ok? You told me to find him a girlfriend and that's what tonight is for. I helped him with his wardrobe; I taught him to dance and now I have to step back and let that happen." She wasn't sure if she was convincing herself more than her friend as the taxi took them to the Jooce Bar.

"Why?" he asked. "Why are you stepping back when you sound like that's the last thing you want to do?" Chad countered as he settled in beside her.

"Because it would never work," she sighed. "He's in Uni, I work…and I _work,__"_she emphasised "How could we ever justify starting something when we both have enough issues to break up ten times over…"

"What kind of issues?" Chad prompted of his friend; semi glad to hear she had feelings for Troy- as planned- but also concerned for her hesitancy to get involved.

"I just couldn't live with myself if I hurt him;" she sighed.

"You might not."

"Then there's you…"

"What about me?" he puzzled.

"You're _my _friend and _his_ friend and it could get so messy…"

"Gabi, you're making ridiculous excuses…" Chad told her honestly.

"Then maybe _I'm _the one who doesn't want to get hurt," she offered in a soft tone and he didn't get a chance to pursue the conversation because the taxi pulled up and she shot out of the car to avoid any more questions.

Once inside, Gabi carefully scouted the area for the guy she was getting to know only too well and sighed in relief when she didn't see him. Tonight was about avoidance. Avoidance and having fun; if the two were possible, she mused as she headed for the bar.

"Well hell-o Jessica rabbit…" Casey brushed up against her back as she queued for drinks.

She smiled weakly. "Hmm, funny…"

"You look amazing….I'm Casey by the way…" he introduced.

"Gabi," she twisted to shake his hand, catching sight of Troy as he was ushered inside the hall and she immediately noticed Sophie on his arm; something she knew she was going to have to face one day but still shocked her all the same.

Casey followed her line of vision and nodded casually. "Oh that's just Soph," Casey explained unnecessarily, then added, "You like him don't you?"

"No," she turned back to the bar and ordered two shots and a white wine for good measure. She slipped down one of the neat vodka's and took a deep breath.

"They're just friends you know," Casey shared. "Why don't you come over and say hi?"

"Because I'm perfectly fine here, thank you," she gritted her teeth, and then sunk her second measure before sipping her wine.

"You shouldn't mix…" he warned her and she moved away from the bar to get some space.

"I need more vodka," she smiled wanly once her wine vanished in three seconds flat.

"Wow, lady…" Casey laughed and Chad wandered over with a suspicious squint.

"You okay Gabi?" he checked and she smiled beautifully.

"I'm fine. Stop asking. I'm getting another drink, do you want anything?" she turned to go and Chad looked to Casey.

"Did she say anything to you?"

Casey shrugged. "No, she just went funny when Troy came in with Soph…"

Chad scanned the room and found his friend easily; dressed in a retro brown suit all shiny and different from everyone else. He was chatting to a cute blonde; but they didn't look at each other the way Chad had noticed he and Gabi did and he felt bolstered by that.

"Yo, dude," Chad clasped hands with Troy and smiled at the pretty girl with him. "Hi…"

"Chad, this is Sophie," Troy introduced. "Sophie, my good friend Chad…"

"Hi, nice to meet you…" Sophie smiled at him.

"Did Gabi come?" Troy swallowed, trying to appear non-plussed.

Chad nodded. "She's here. She's getting drunk…" he added and smiled at Sophie again, who again smiled back.

"Oh." Troy frowned at that idea and then looked at his two friends smiling at each other. "Why don't you two go and dance while I find her to say hi…"

"Don't mind if I do…" Chad smoothed and Sophie giggled back, slipping her hand into his proffered one while Troy went to find the girl he had come to care a lot about in such a short time. The thought of her being here and not coming to say hello was soul-destroying but he knew she had this crazy idea she had to let him loose on woman kind now her work was nearly done.

He himself couldn't give one iota about any other girl in this room but he didn't know how he was supposed to tell Gabi that seeing as she had avoided him ever since they'd shared that insanely amazing kiss. He'd quite happily just carry on kissing her like that until either one of them could be bothered to move but she obviously didn't feel the same and that hurt him. It hurt him because he knew they had something; and it was new and exciting but it was also deep- they'd shared an experience, they'd felt the same way and maybe even did now if she would just admit to it.

Maybe she was embarrassed of him, he wondered? Maybe she didn't want to be seen around town with the 'geek'. Maybe his confessions of not wanting to be with anyone right now made her wary of continuing their exploration of whatever it was that drew them together.

Whatever is was, he had to find her and had to find out.

/

"Who are_ they?_" Gabi was talking to herself but the forever-present Casey seemed to answer for her.

"Girls," he relayed with a nod, relaxed from his own alcohol consumption and Gabi checked her wine glass to see if there was any more liquid to help her through the rest of the night. She gulped down three mouthfuls and shivered when the bitter after-taste hit the back of her throat.

"Why are they with him?" she almost whined of the attention Troy was gaining; even though that had been their goal for tonight- for him to talk to new girls he didn't know. Somehow now it didn't seem like such a good idea after all.

"Because you're _not_..?" Casey guessed and Gabi twisted to squint at him.

"What do _you_ know?" She accused edgily.

Casey smirked. "I know I'd quite like to get to know you better…but not if you're into another guy…"

"_I_," Gabi announced lifting her glass, "…am not into _anyone. I _need more alcohol," she added as she turned and headed back to the bar.

/

Troy smiled as politely as he could at the two girls from Uni who had stopped him to talk; only precious time was running away while they distracted him from his target- to find Gabi.

He'd seen her, out of the corner of his eye, leaning on the wall behind the decorated pillar and he'd felt her eyes watching him in return; but his small envelope of acceptable time to move and approach had dwindled as the pretty girls before him chattered on about the party.

Finally, he made his excuses. It must have been a good hour he was stood there, trapped; they must have talked about every aspect of the night they were enjoying but all he could think about the whole time was how Gabi was avoiding him.

His determination to confront her returned with sharp vengeance and he stalked off to find her; vowing not to be distracted this time.

/

"Hey, are you avoiding me?" he asked out right as he spotted her hanging by the bar; looking close to perfection in her thigh- revealing dress.

He remembered those thighs around his when they'd danced and the kiss that followed and as his eyes swept over her and enjoyed the femininity of her figure, he was sure that feeling had never gone away because it rushed back with equal ferocity at seeing her again.

"You look amazing…" he added belatedly; loving her make up, too.

"I'm not…_avoiding _you," she slurred a little and he clocked how hammered she was already. "I'm just...keeping a professional distance…"

He squinted at her and stepped up close. "Don't you think it's time we stopped pretending that this is about finding me a girlfriend?"

"Whose pretending?" she wondered drunkenly, "And anyway, you found one so woo-hoo!" she knocked back one of the two shots she was cradling.

He flicked his eyes over her face. "Sophie isn't my girlfriend. In fact, she's flirting with Chad right now so you can forget that being a starter…"

"Well, the night is young…" she encouraged.

"The night _is _young," he agreed. "And I'd like to spend it with you…"

Gabi looked up, shocked. He wanted to spend it with her? Why? She was old and drunk and being a green-eyed monster, who'd want to spend time with her?

She began giggling and he merely raised his brows. "You think that's funny?"

She covered her mouth with her hand and met his eyes with laughter in hers. "Just ignore me! I'm a little…tipsy!" she announced.

He took a deep breath and swallowed, taking five seconds to decide what to do and then he bent over and scooped her into his arms with the ease only a very strong person could master and he smirked as she protested quickly followed by her grasping on for dear life.

"This is stupid, I _can_ walk you know…" she told him as they garnered looks from the party-goers; mostly due to Gabi's revealing skirt having hitched up to reveal the entire expanse of her bare leg to all and sundry.

She drunkenly tried to use the hem of her skirt to cover her modesty, giggling as that failed.

"I'm a tart," she announced loudly once Troy had got them into the parking lot and one of the valet guys leered at her, causing her to burrow into Troy's chest. "Can you put me down now?" she asked.

Troy put her feet to the ground and quickly stripped off his jacket to help her into it while their taxi was ordered and he looked down in surprise as Gabi wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, seeking comfort.

He automatically circled his arms around her, too; letting his gentle hands rub over her shoulders and back to soothe whatever demons she was fighting.

"I could have had two more," she complained of her drinking session cut short.

"I have a whole bottle at home, you can knock yourself out," he promised, running his fingers over her hair caringly.

"What about your date?" she propped her chin on his chest to look up at him.

"She'll be okay," he smiled softly.

"But we never found your Miss Right…" she sighed and sagged.

"But I wasn't looking…" he murmured, kissing her hair without thinking.

She looked up, for that one moment perfectly focused and completely uninhibited. "Am I her?"

"Sir, taxi…" the valet man called and opened the rear door for them, causing Troy to twist his lips in regret, helping Gabi inside.

He slipped in beside her and took her under his arm as she curled her feet up and he prayed she wouldn't puke until they at least got home.

He paid the driver when they got there and carried her limp, little spirit-drowned body up to his room; laying her in the bed in her dress while he found some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt for her to borrow.

"Is Spiderman okay?" he checked, standing from where he'd bent to get into his drawer; only to find her vanished from the bed and the evident sound of puking coming from his bathroom.

He slowly carried the spare clothes in and knelt with her to capture her hair and rub her back. He was kind of expert at this he mused; knowing how much his ex had liked to drink on a Saturday night.

"Hey, it's okay…" he soothed as she wretched and nothing came up.

"This was such a stupid idea!" she decided, breaking into tears.

"Can you make it back to bed?" he bypassed her comment and she nodded, rising with his help. "I left some pyjama's there for you-" He pointed to the edge of the bath, giving her time to clean up before she trailed her heavy body back across his room where he watched her lay and then covered her with his duvet.

"Don't go," she whispered. "Stay with me tonight…"

He pressed his lips together and nodded; sinking into the mattress beside her with no intention of doing anything more than sleeping but when she flipped over and snuggled up to him; he let his arm curl around her shoulders to hold her close and then he brushed his lips against her forehead before they both fell asleep.

/

"Ohhh god…" Gabi groaned, rolling onto her front to battle the inevitable light of morning. She groaned again when her head stabbed painfully in protest of the alcohol she had consumed the night before.

"Hey keep it down, they'll think we're having sex;" Troy's warm tones reminded her she wasn't alone in this bed. She decided to keep her head down.

"Ugh, I can't even think about sex right now…" she licked her dry lips and lifted her head, just a little; receiving an offered glass of water from her bed-partner.

"How are you feeling?" he wondered; propping on his elbow; loving the fact she was in his bed on a Saturday morning.

"Like death."

"Definitely no sex then," he quipped and she looked at him with a death stare, her eyes ringed with melted make-up and her pupils pinpointed with tiredness.

"Why all the talk about sex suddenly?" she grumbled and collapsed back down.

He shrugged and flipped onto his back. "I guessed you were still drunk so it was worth a try…"

"Last night doesn't change anything, Troy," she sighed.

"Actually it does," he counter-acted and she struggled to understand where this new, confident Troy had come from. "Whether you like it or not." He added and she would have gaped if she had the energy but she didn't so she just groaned again and went back to sleep to avoid any more talk of sex or anything else between them.

/

"Whoa…" Ryan opened his mouth and Jason wolf-whistled the bed-messed beauty that trailed down from Troy's room; in search of coffee or coke or something full of sugar.

"What?" she grumbled, having showered and washed her hair; dressing back into Troy's t-shirt after.

"You're not wearing much…" Ryan offered.

"And you look like you've been sexed up…"Jason added, receiving a swipe from Ryan.

"What? She does!" Jason rubbed his arm.

"You don't tell her that," Ryan admonished.

"Where's Troy?" Gabi asked patiently, making herself a strong drink of coffee with sugar and cream.

"He isn't in bed with you?" Jason checked; getting another swipe from Ryan.

"He went out to get you breakfast. The most we had was mouldy bread and sugar puffs…"

"I woulda had sugar puffs…" she felt guilty for him going out just for her; and besides that she missed him a little, too.

"So, you two are shagging then?" Jason enquired, this time receiving a punch from his friend "What?!"

"You just don't ask girls that shit!" Ryan sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Gabi."

"Hey, I've known you guys my whole life, there's no reason for you to apologise now…"

"He's a good guy, Gabi." Jason said then, causing them both to look to him.

"I know." She said only, folding her arms.

"Hey, there she is!" A happy voice called behind her as Troy brought in two sacks of groceries and he passed her, then flicked her a look, then flicked his friends a look then placed his sacks down. "What's up?"

"Nothing. We were just talking, that's all…" she tried to smile.

"Not about me I hope," he arched a brow.

"She already knows your feet smell…" Ryan supplied.

"And that you dribble in your sleep," Jason interjected, making Troy grin affectionately at his two friends.

"Thanks for only telling her the good stuff…"

"Wait," Gabi dropped her arms and stood straight from where she had been leaning in the wide archway to the kitchen. "Are you wearing a _tank top_?"

The two guys sat at the table looked at each other and made their excuses to leave as Gabi followed up behind Troy and studied the muscles that flexed in his arms. Yes, those arms had carried her, yes they had even held her, but _sweet jesus, _she hadn't expected that, she mused as his loaded upper arms proudly boasted tight, hard muscles.

"I went to the gym to do some weights while you were out cold," he explained, and then looked to her. "Are you okay?"

She closed her open mouth and swallowed. "Mm-hmm," she agreed, not trusting her voice to answer in words.

He smiled bemusedly at her. "You can go back to bed once I made breakfast…"

"Troy, I can't stay here all day…" she frowned and tipped her chin up as he came close.

"Why not?"

"Because I have…I have…"

"What do you have, Gabi?" his curly smile tickled her inside.

"I have…errands to run." She managed weakly.

He raised a brow. "Errands huh?"

Why did she get the feeling he was onto her, she mused? Somehow he had accepted the attraction between them; forgiven her last night and was now on the offensive. He _knew _she was stalling and making excuses. But what happened to his own hesitancy? She didn't like how quickly he had decided he was ready for this when she was still getting over that kiss from a week ago…

"Yeah, errands," she jutted her chin defiantly.

"Okay," he accepted, going back to the counter. "I'll just have to save cuddling in bed with you for another day…"

She frowned and opened her mouth, closed it then opened it again and then finally closed it, taking a couple of fast breaths.

"Since when did we cuddle in bed?" she finally croaked.

He turned and braced his hands on the counter ledge, smiling knowingly. "Since you got drunk and told me you think I have a cute ass…"

/

"I did _not _say that," she argued as she gratefully accepted his offering of food.

He arched a brow to the contrary.

"I was dreaming, it doesn't mean anything;" she argued.

"Gabi, you said my name…a few times actually;" he grinned and she paled.

"What kind of dream was I _having_?" she murmured to herself.

"A damn good one by the sound of it," he chuckled and she threw a strawberry at him.

"Troy…"

"I told you last night, let's stop pretending," he countered honestly and she frowned worriedly.

"Whatever happened to you not looking?" she questioned. "All that stuff with your ex you're not ready to deal with…"

"I'm just saying let's see where this takes us…"

She frowned again. "Since when were we comfortable enough to talk about this? I thought after the kiss we decided to go back to normal…"

Troy let his smile drop and squinted his eyes. "So how do _you_ want to play this?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I go back to work, you go back to Uni and-" she paused, signalling, 'that's it'.

His hurt blue eyes met hers. "You want to go back and pretend nothing happened?"

"Nothing did happen," she denied.

"That kiss _happened, _Gabi. Last night _happened._ What is it your so afraid of?"

Gabi swallowed the last of the food she could manage without choking and unfurled from her seat.

"I should go."

Troy sighed out and stood too. "Don't leave," he begged. "You asked me to do that last night and I didn't…"

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry," was all she said before she disappeared.


	10. The Copy Room

_Thank you so much for reviews :D Love youuuu_

**Chapter 10**

"Who's the hottie?" Charles asked in Gabi's ear as she stared at her screen and typed not a single word for her article- due at five.

"Hm?" she looked up to Charles, who in turn nodded down the office where Gabi could see Troy-of all people- talking to Elaine. And not just talking to her, but talking to her with _short hair_! He'd cut his hair! She sat bolt upright and gasped out loud.

"You know him?" Charles asked with a happy smile

"What's he done?" she whispered and Charles looked from the boy to her.

"He's asking for column space to talk about his sea-life course…"

"I mean with his hair…" she frowned in irritation, still not looking at Charles while she half-stood to watch her boss shamelessly flirting with Troy.

Charles frowned. "I don't know dear, how was his hair before?"

"Long. Messy," she described and blinked a few times to get used to the smart crop that now showed off not only his eyes, but his amazingly handsome face, too. "Now everyone is gonna be after him…"

"Isn't that the point?" Charles enquired.

Gabi downturned her lips. "I kinda like him." She shared with the older man.

"Then why aren't you telling _him_ that?"

"Don't _you _start," she complained and stood upright as Elaine made her way down the office with Troy in tow.

"Troy, meet my brightest fashion writer, Gabi …" Elaine introduced. "Gabi, Troy."

Gabi gave a soft and obviously familiar 'hey' to the guest, then met his eyes and pouted. "Where's your hair?"

"Oh, do you like it?" Troy grinned, running a hand through his newly-cropped spikes. "Figured it was time for a change…"

Gabi didn't speak; she still berated herself for leaving the other morning and denying herself the possible- and unknown- pleasure of snuggling in bed with the muscled man before her now.

"Troy is going to write a short piece for the environmental section," Elaine picked up the slack silence. "Seeing as you already know one another I thought he could take the spare desk next to yours, Gabi…"

Gabi shot her eyes up, firstly to her boss, then to Troy. He just pursed his lips amusedly while she floundered.

"Of course, fine," she accepted gracefully.

"Are you okay dear; you look a little peaky…" Elaine worried and Troy tilted his head.

"Do you need some air, I can take you out seeing as I'm going that way…"

"Oh what a nice young man," Elaine fawned and Troy smiled back; waiting for Gabi to accept his offer.

"Fine, why not?" she said through clenched teeth and stiffened when his hand touched her back.

_Just great_, she mused inwardly.

/

"Look, this wasn't deliberate or anything," he offered as the elevator whooshed open and Gabi stalked off, her usually sky-high heels clipping the shiny foyer floor.

"Right," she rolled her eyes and pushed the rotating central door to escape him.

"She knows my mom and I needed a column for my project work…"

"I see," she stormed towards a bench and made a pained noise when her heel caught on an uneven paving slab; sending her over.

"Whoa…" Troy quickly darted forward to catch her and she paused at his embrace, limping over to the bench to remove her shoes and survey the damage.

"Stupid shoes…" she blamed, throwing them down.

"You're always throwing shoes out;" he mused. "I like these ones though…"

He picked up the white stiletto and eyed it with a small smile.

"Why those?" she wondered.

He met her eyes. "Because you wore them with that little white short-suit thing and you looked amazing in it…"

She nodded sulkily and looked down on her panelled tight white dress. "I guess this clings more…"

"You look amazing in that too," he assured and she twisted her lips.

"I'm sorry I left like that," she offered, sighing.

He shrugged. "It's ok."

"I didn't want us to stop being friends…"

"I don't know if I can…" he admitted ruefully and she looked close to tears so he swallowed down his emotions. "But I can try…" he added quickly.

"No, I deserve that," she acknowledged.

"I promise you, I'm only here to do my piece and then I'll be gone…"

She nodded. "I have to go back in now…"

"I'll see you tomorrow." He parted, picking up her other shoe and gently handing them both back to her.

She smiled as he retreated and at the thought of Troy in her office. With _that _hair.

He'd never get out alive.

/

Gabi was right about Troy being popular with the ladies in her office. It had taken him ten minutes to get from the elevator to Elaine's desk and there was only six feet between the two. By the time he actually sat down, it felt like half the morning was gone.

"Hey," she greeted him softly, feeling sad but covering it up. "I see your new hair is proving to be a hit…"

Troy lifted his brows and pursed his lips at Gabi's comment, shrugging off his jacket and laying it on the back of his chair as he considered she must have watched him all the way across the office being flirted with and she had some kind of weird look on her face, too.

"Yeah," he replied with a bright smile, covering the fact he had clocked onto her. "Who knew?"

Gabi raked her eyes down him; noticing he was wearing the blue jumper and blue jeans she had chosen for him. Her lips twitched with wanting to say he looked good but she decided it was best not to say anything. He'd told her yesterday he didn't want to be friends and she had to respect that. It was her fault, after all, that they were even in this weirdness at all.

If she had just accepted his feelings for her and given into her own then they would be in a different place right now...she sighed; stopping _that _thought before it started, deciding to get on with the work she was being paid to do. Something that was very hard with a distracting male by her side.

"Hey, will you read my first draft for me?" Troy asked a short while later, bringing her face up from her screen.

She paused, swallowed and pasted on a smile. "Sure."

"I'm not sure it sounds right…"

She scooted over in her chair and leaned toward him to read the small print on his screen.

Troy watched her lips as she mouthed the words and furrowed her brow in concentration. _Jeez_, he missed her, he mused. He missed her and he ached with the knowledge that she didn't want to be with him. Not even after everything. But he couldn't deny she was beautiful; or that he still wanted her.

"Well?" he lifted his brows as she sank back into her seat.

Gabi flicked him a look. "You really do all that with the whales and stuff?" Was all she said, awed.

He nodded. "But does it sound okay?"

She blinked and snapped back to reality. "Yeah…yeah it sounds perfect…"

"Great, do you know where the copier is; I need to run off some copies for Elaine?"

Gabi nodded and clicked 'print' using his mouse and then walked to the elevator to take him down to the copy room. She lifted her eyes to the ceiling as awkwardness lay between them in the ride down.

"You should know about the copy room…" she blurted into the silence.

Troy lifted his brows. "Oh?"

"People go there to make out," she explained frankly. "Well, I've heard they do, I don't go to make out but believe me some guys think the girls here will kiss anyone because I had one guy try to-" She paused, realising she was babbling nervously. "Anyway, we have to pass the Men's Health guys and if you go in there with a staffer of the opposite sex, you get put up on the board…"

"What board?" Troy asked, secretly grinning at Gabi's complete embarrassment.

"The 'copy room couples' board in the main staff room," she rolled her eyes. "I got on it once with Charles for Christ's sake…and he doesn't even like girls…"

Troy lifted his brows and smiled. "Am I going to be seen as some kind of lothario?"

She gave him a patient stare. "Only if you get on the board more than once in the same week- with a different girl," she explained and stalked out of the elevator to lead the way.

"Wow, can I get a job here?" he wondered as he followed after her.

/

"Nigel," Gabi greeted the copier room inhabitant already there, twisting to give Troy a pained smile. "Now I'm having a threesome," she told him and he spluttered out his laughter, quickly covering his mouth.

"Wow, they really take this stuff seriously…"

"If another guy comes in here and it becomes a gang-bang, I'm leaving," she arched her brow, folding her arms and leaning back on the desk next to the copier, waiting for Troy to do his copies.

"How do I…?" he looked at her with big innocent eyes and she quickly jabbed the right buttons to set his prints correctly. "Thank you."

Nigel left and the air became thick again; like a water balloon just waiting to burst.

"I like those shoes," Troy complimented of her latest heels- some ankle strapped black lace platforms under layered with pink material and they matched the black lace mini dress she had on. Her hair was up in a clasp and she looked amazing, as always.

"Thank you. I like your jumper."

"You bought it…"

She tilted her head. "I'm glad you wore it."

"Look, we should talk, right?" he asked, turning to her. "Things feel weird and I don't want that…"

Gabi looked up to him, swallowing hard. "I guess I made things awkward…"

He stepped closer, sighing out as he told himself not to give in; not to show her his feelings because all she would do is throw them back in his face again and he didn't know if he could cope with that.

"What are you doing after work?" his heart pounded in his chest as he asked, meeting her gaze and finding their eyes locking; just like always.

"Repairing my feet and then going to bed…"

He smiled to himself. "I was going to ask if I could come with you, but I didn't expect you to say that…"

Gabi smiled and met his gaze again, shyly. "After I mend my feet and before I go to bed, we could do something?"

He smiled warmly at her now he had her gaze. "I'd quite like to just rub your feet and go to bed with you actually…" he remarked and she smiled at him hopefully. He really still wanted that, even though she blew him off?

""You have an article to finish…" she reminded him and he arched a brow.

"Will you help me?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

"Call it payback for making me choose dress designs…"

"I know nothing about sea-creatures," she offered and he grinned.

"Then I'll teach you."

/

"You _really _need to take care of your feet…" Troy told her as he took them into his lap and lined up his treatments beside him.

Gabi laid back against the sofa arm and offered a little sad smile. "What is fashion without heels?"

"Feet?" he suggested instead of the painful swollen things he was facing right now.

She smirked.

"These are worse than ballerina's…." he began work, rubbing her feet first with a general ointment, then carefully applying cream to the blisters and rubbed parts, taking care to check her face every few minutes.

"I'll wear my sling backs tomorrow," she promised. "They have adjustable straps…" she added when he looked at her blankly.

"Just don't put on a corset as well or you're really in trouble…"

"Actually I have one of those parties this weekend. Jeremy Star – a new upcoming designer from New York- wants to use burlesque dancers for models in his opening fashion show and it's sparking all kinds of controversy in the fashion world," she explained. "So they asked me to go to the after-party to get the goss…"

"Sounds riveting," he derided.

"Well, seeing as I am also 'too curvy' to be taken seriously as a fashion writer, I'd like to think he can teach me a thing or two…"

Troy raised his brows disbelievingly. "You _are_ kidding me?"

"No, he's a very knowledgeable guy…"

"I mean the part before that. About you being too curvy?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like my shape," she assured. "But to some fashion magazines, the fashion writer should epitomise what's on the catwalk. They feel like a stylist should be able to wear what's out there…"

"Elaine's not like that," Troy commented.

"No, thank god or I'd still be writing for 'Sport Weekly.'"

He looked at her and a smile played at his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing…" his hands rested lightly on her shins.

"What is it, Troy?" she pushed.

"I just…I think you're curves are amazing…I can't see how anyone would think otherwise…"

She pursed her lips. "Let's put it this way- you have muscles right? But you also have this image, like geeky and adorkable…so you don't want to wear tank tops and show off your body because then it changes people's perceptions of you." She shrugged. "It's kind of like that. When people see you have hips and a bum; they change their mind about your fashion savvy…"

"Well that's just silly…and what the hell is adorkable?" he made a face.

She giggled. "It means dorky and adorable…"

"You think I'm a dork and adorable?" he checked and she blushed.

"Don't take it as an insult," she said.

"I'm…not. I'm just working out where to file that…" he admitted, still not entirely sure where they stood.

"Under 'Gabi was an idiot and she'd like to say sorry'?" she suggested lightly.

He stared at her for a full minute before his warm fingers curled around her calves and lightly rubbed up and down to signal his attraction to her.

"Do you mean that?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

He squinted. "What happened, Gabi?" he wondered of their closeness and her bolting.

She blinked and pressed her lips in. "I ran when I got scared." She said simply. "I honestly didn't believe that I could have you…"

"Have me?" he repeated in a warm husk, arching his brow.

"I mean; like, I felt like I didn't deserve you…" she blushed quickly.

"Oh…" he nodded slowly, sucking his lower lip which annoyed the hell out of Gabi because then all she wanted to do was kiss him.

"Does that make sense?"

"And if I hadn't come here and you hadn't seen me again?" he wondered.

She licked her lips. "I don't know…"

He creased his face. "That's not enough for me," he lay her feet down gently and stood to leave.

"Troy…" she appealed.

"Don't you dare ask me to stay," he glittered, facing away, his body tense with anger.

She rose too and hovered behind him. "Okay, okay…I won't," she swallowed, circling her palms together awkwardly, wondering if he would stay or go.

"Goodnight, Gabi," he said and then walked the rest of the way out of the room; and out of her life forever.


	11. It's A Date

Chapter 11

"What happened?" Chad asked as he came into the living room to find Gabi sitting sadly on the sofa.

Gabi looked up and sighed. "He left," she said of Troy.

Chad's brows rose just a fraction and he sat down beside her; forgetting his reason for coming downstairs, instead choosing to sit and talk.

"How come?" he wondered lightly, seeing Gabi's pinch of annoyance above her brow.

"Because I couldn't tell him that I'm head over heels in love with him," she admitted this much to her best friend if not to the man she loved.

"Wow," Chad o'd his mouth, surprised at her admission.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot," she agreed.

"No, I mean, wow, that was fast," he amended and she nodded.

"He kinda does that to you…" she ventured.

Chad nodded. "Look, I'm glad you two have something, but I don't want you both to be miserable working it out…"

She smiled softly and leaned on his shoulder. "I told him I was scared but it's not enough."

Chad hugged his arm around her shoulders in comfort and rubbed her arm.

"You'll work it out," he assured. "He won't stay angry for long."

"But how?" she questioned, lancing him a look. "How can I convince him how I feel about him?"

Chad pursed his lips as an idea formed in his mind.

"You could surprise him at college…"

Gabi's look told Chad exactly how ridiculous she thought his idea was.

"You're kidding?"

"It'd be the perfect way to show him you mean it…" he dangled and she thought for a moment.

"I guess you're right," she sighed.

"Just go there and show up; the least that will do is show him you care enough to find him…" Chad added.

She nodded. "I'm going back to University," she grimaced.

/

"Excuse me, do you know Troy Bolton?"

Gabi asked the first scruffy-looking student she saw. The guy lifted his brows and made the most of her black belted all-in-one. She folded her arms.

"No but I'd like to know you…" he smiled.

"Thanks for the tip," she smirked and swallowed against her nerves, moving further into the University halls to find the object of her mission.

_Jesus _she'd been a holy idiot to let Troy walk away after _she'd_ walked away and hadn't she learned the first time that she missed him? Hadn't she worked out she was head-over heels and just denying herself what was right there in her face? Still, she couldn't do much else other than find him and tell him that, she thought as she chewed into her lower lip.

A lecturer strode down the hall opposite her and she stopped him and asked again after the guy she had come for; the one she couldn't stop thinking about.

Dr. Lambert directed her to the labs and she quickly found the class he was in; her sharp gasp in making her light headed. She flattened against the wall while she took some deep breaths and then she straightened herself and pushed her shoulders back.

This was the least he deserved for her stupidity last night, she reminded herself. Even if he turned her away.

She knocked sharply on the lab door and entered when the teacher beckoned and she felt the room go quiet with curiosity and a few murmurs radiated. She didn't dare look for Troy for fear of losing nerve.

"Hi...erm…I'm here to find Troy Bolton…" she told the man and he smiled warmly.

"You came to the right class…and you are..?"

Gabi pursed her lips and looked around the room; finding twenty pairs of eyes staring back, but she only cared about one pair.

"Gabi Montez." She said, waiting for more questions.

Troy frowned at the scene and swallowed; his cheeks flaring at this public revelation of his relationship with Gabi.

"Troy?" Dr. Ambler asked his student.

"Uh, can I please be excused?" he begged and his teacher squinted at him.

"Don't let him," Gabi said and twisted to face him, even though they were feet apart and the class looked more intrigued and more shocked as each minute went by.

"Don't do this, Gabi," he told her quietly.

"Do what?" she lifted her brows. "Tell you how I feel?"

"Don't do this here, in front of everyone;" he explained and she flicked her gaze around the room.

"Why not? I should have told you a long time ago and I didn't have the courage and now I have something to prove…"

"Let's go outside…" he took off his goggles and stepped forward.

"No stay here!" Another voice called out and the class chuckled.

Troy looked round and smiled at his friend.

"Say what you have to say, then go," he asked softly.

"Okay…well. It's simple really…" she began hesitantly. "I fell in love with you the day you carried me to the fountain;" she admitted with sharp, nervous breaths. "And when you kissed me I knew I wasn't the only one with all these feelings…"

Someone wolf whistled behind him and he closed his eyes in regret for everyone hearing this, only he kind of felt excited, too. That she would stand there and profess her feelings this way when last night he had wondered if she loved him at all.

He opened his eyes to her, his tight features softening. "Then why did you run?"

"Because you're the first guy I've fallen for since Jerome destroyed me…" she felt tears track down her cheeks at the progress she had made to actually allow someone into her heart again. She just hated herself for closing him out when he needed the same unconditional love he gave.

"Hey, don't cry…why are you crying?" He stepped forwards again.

"Because I hurt you…" her lips wobbled and her tears came. "And I ruined this…"

"Shh," he brushed his lips against her forehead and wrapped his arms around her and cradled her. "Nothing is ruined."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said, I can't deny that I want this." He shared.

"Do you think we can start over?" she hedged.

"I'd like to try…"

A loud whooping broke out in class and the sound jolted Troy from the intense moment; reminding him that everyone had just heard their soppy declarations.

"Can we go outside now?" He murmured and she nodded.

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward…" She quickly apologised; wiping her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You look crazy-beautiful. They'll all wonder what I did to deserve you."

"Ten inches," she reminded him and he managed a chuckle.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He checked; embracing her again.

She nodded, "But can we take it slow…like we were before?" She quickly added.

"Just slow…" His fingers ran up and down her back to distract her and she licked her lips.

"You shouldn't have cut your hair;" she whispered, letting her hands splay from his jaw over his ears where she could sink her fingers onto the cropped strands right before their mouths met in another kiss that ached with the strong emotions of the past few moments; equalling the intensity of the one they shared when they went dancing.

"Jesus, Troy…" she pulled away and swallowed at the fast uprising of her desire for him, something she had been denying and was now unleashed.

His hands ran down to cup her lower back.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time…" He ventured; letting his fingers caress the arch above her backside.

"But you were so different when we met…" She teased; laying a soft kiss to his lips.

"It was always here;" he twinkled of his sexy side. "I just didn't let you see it…"

"And now?" She wondered.

"And now I want to. I've wanted to ever since we danced that tango…."

"What was so different about that night?" She wondered, distracted into kissing him again for a short moment.

"I realised that I wanted more…and that's the first time I had felt it since my ex…"

She smiled cutely at his statement and realised, that actually, it wasn't so bad getting to stand here in his arms and kiss him just like she had wanted to all those weeks, having him wanting to kiss her back and having his smile all to herself.

"You do realise I dragged you from class…" She ventured.

"I do," he blinked lazily.

"You should go back so you can be all smart and stuff…"

"But I don't want to let you go…"

She curled her lips up. "I'll be back. What are you doing after college?"

He shrugged. "Making up with you?"

She widened her grin. "It's a date."

/

"Am I staying?" He wondered, eyeing Gabi's bed as she led him into her room.

"Would you like to?" She wondered back and his smile curled in answer.

"I never did get my cuddle…" He posed.

"You wonder why I called you manly…" She derided of his baby-talk.

"No, I don't wonder…" He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, evidencing his very manliness in doing so.

"Cuddles are for wimps," she decided, already tilting her head to receive his kiss.

"I'll remember that when you complain I don't cuddle you enough…"

With that his lips came down on hers and finished what they had started in the hallway; only this time it spilled onto the bed and Troy peeled off her suit as she wriggled to be free of it, baring her underwear-covered body to him and the evident curves her outfit had highlighted.

"You're beautiful…" He whispered, kissing her to show her exactly how so. "My god…so beautiful…"

Gabi grasped the edge of his t-shirt and tugged, keen to uncover his torso and have his skin against hers; only when she went to rid the garment, he paused from their foreplay and panted hitched breaths.

"I don't know if I can do this, yet…" he admitted.

"Do what?" she asked, wondering what it was he thought they were doing.

He swallowed and propped up, laying between her thighs with his heavy arousal brushing her knicker-clad intimacy but all the while his face showed his vulnerability.

He winced at having to explain this complicated emotion to her. "My ex…" he ventured and she stroked his hair back, wondering if this was to do with his revelation from before about having issues over getting undressed.

"She used to make remarks, about my body…" he divulged as they lay together. "When you asked about the tank tops it's not because I care what people see me as…it's because I haven't been able to let people see me naked since she…you know…and I'm getting there," he assured. "But I don't think I'm there yet…"

She nodded, running her hands up and down his chest to reassure him that she liked touching him; no matter what he looked like under the clothes and then she leaned up to kiss him again; messing his hair by threading her fingers into it before she broke off and smiled softly.

"I still think you're sexy," she offered, arching to rub against him.

He smiled painfully. "Thank you."

"Okay, I'm going to move now," she announced as the moment grew awkward and he smiled as she went; rolling onto his back to gain his composure before he faced her again.

"Get under the duvet," she bossed him and he smiled at her tone.

"Yes ma'am…"

"Okay this feels weird doesn't it?" she called out as she turned off the light. "Doesn't it feel like we're having some teenage sleepover and we're gonna get caught by mom and dad?"

He chuckled in the dark and wriggled down the bed; turning to reach for her when he'd got comfortable. He slung his arm over her middle and sighed.

"I guess a lot happened today…" he allowed.

She nodded. "I did kind of make a full circle…"

"Thankfully," he added with a smile.

"So will you go with me- to the party?" she asked him of the fashion designer after-party she'd spoken about before.

"You mean you want me there?" he bewildered.

"Yeah, if we're dating then you should see that part of me…"

He paused, smiling at her words. They were dating. It was official and she was instantaneously including him in her life.

"Are you going to wear a corset?" he checked and she giggled.

"Nope!"

"I'm not sure I want to go then…"

"But my dress is _really _tight," she shared and he felt his grin widen.

"I'm sold," he assured and she went to sleep with a smile on her face; one she didn't want to lose.


	12. Get A Room

_You guys leave me such amazing passionate reviews :D_

Chapter 12

"What. The. Fuck. Was. I. Thinking?" Gabi gritted her teeth as she went to get out of the limo that Jeremy had sent for her and realised she couldn't move in the very tight, very sexy red Chinese dress she had been sent from his fashion house.

"Well at least it looks good;" Troy assured as he used both his hands to pull her up; the straight, long skirt allowing her no room to walk.

The red; floral printed material was divine; and it wrapped in the middle to accentuate her waist. The embossed neckline was a deep 'v' that cushioned her un-supported breasts and she felt self conscious about showing that much of her cleavage without a bra to hold her in place.

"Tell me if my boobs are falling out," she whispered to him and he raised his brows with a pursed smile.

"Is that my prize for coming tonight?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"I mean it, this kimono thing might look great but it's a nightmare to wear…"

She had on red silk toeless shoes to match; her hair twisted and fastened with a black chopstick decorated with beads; her look oriental and fitting with the dress. She took a deep breath before she let him shut the limo door and then she took his hand and led him down the walkway and into the club that housed the party.

"Gabi Montez plus one," she told the doorman and after a few minutes they were let inside.

"Oh jeez, I should have gone with Dolce and Gabbana;" Troy derided of his black suit from the high street.

"Shut up, you look amazing," she kissed him full on the lips to evidence this fact and he was startled by her public show of affection.

"Ah…You look like you need to go mingle," he suggested of her distracted look and he took her bag to the bar while he ordered drinks and let her do her work.

Jeremy spent a lot of time with her and when Troy came over to hand her a drink, he found the designer with his hands tracing the curves of Gabi's waist.

"Ah, Troy!" The man called and Gabi bestowed him with an affectionate smile.

"Uh, yes sir?" He answered nervously, swiping his palm before he held out his hand for shaking.

"You have a very beautiful woman in Gabi," Jeremy told him. "She's perfect for my range…"

Troy licked his lips and nodded. "The dress is great…"

"And her waist!" He enthused, drawing the hour glass shape with his hands, and then kissing his fingers like an Italian. "Gorgeous."

"Thank you," Gabi blushed, grabbing Troy's arm and he looked down at her in surprise, leaning toward her to show his support.

"You two look very happy together…" Jeremy smiled and moved onto the next group of guests, leaving Gabi to wince.

"My feet are killing me already…" She frowned.

"Take off your shoes," he told her firmly and she gave him her look.

"Who's gonna know? You'll just be shorter; they can't even see your feet…"

"The dress might drag…" She worried.

"Who cares, it's not your dress and your feet matter more…"

She subtly bent and slipped off her painful shoes.

"Do you want me to hold those, too?" He asked dutifully and she tilted her head.

"No, but I want you to kiss me;" she grasped the back of his neck and brought him down for another kiss.

"Troy Bolton?" An incredulous voice asked; bringing Troy up from the short kiss he'd barely got to share with Gabi.

"Chris Pullman…" he recognised the good-looking model he went to school with.

"No offense, man, but I never thought I'd see you at one of these things…" Chris said.

Troy shrugged, linking hands with Gabi who was at his side, clinging to his arm. "It's because of Gabi; she writes for a fashion magazine…"

Chris held out his hand and greeted Gabi, then turned back to Troy.

"You did good;" he smiled.

Troy nodded. "Well, we haven't danced yet so I'll maybe see you later…"

"Oh, sure," Chris winked and Troy looked down to Gabi.

"Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to," she smiled up at him and they managed a close, slow dance in her dress and that was about all.

"I could get used to this," Troy teased as he held her tight while she grasped onto his neck with both hands; her fingers playing in his newly short hair.

"You mean you like these parties?" She was surprised.

"No, just getting to dance like this with you," he amended and she kissed him quickly.

"You turned into Mr. Romantic all of a sudden…"

"I was told it's the key to a girl's heart…" He shared and she giggled.

"Your mom?" She guessed and he grinned and nodded.

"Troy; before all this started- you were still the same guy you know…nothing's changed," she commented, thinking about Chris' statement that he didn't expect to see a guy like Troy at this party.

He tilted his head and considered her. "But I have you now…"

"That doesn't change you," she smiled bemusedly.

"It makes me _considerably _cooler…" He recounted and she stroked his neck.

"I don't believe that…"

"It's true. There's a guy envying me right now behind you and that _never _would have happened before;" he explained and she twisted to see Chris hovering on the sidelines of the dance floor, watching them dance.

She pursed her lips and eyed his lips. "Shall we make him even more jealous?"

His grin was slow and mischievous before he bestowed her a kiss. "I think it's home time…"

"But I didn't even get drunk yet…"

"Oh, how I miss that," he teased.

"I wasn't that bad," she blushed lightly at her vocal dreams from before when she got drunk.

Troy brushed his thumb over her cheek and met her eyes. "No, you weren't."

Somehow, all their words melted away and their was only touch- only kissing as their mouths met and neither one of them seemed to care where they were or who was watching while they wrapped themselves in each other and let the last few fraught days blend away into sudden bliss.

"Get a room," a warm male voice recommended into Troy's ear and he broke the kiss; swallowing heavily as he looked into Gabi's eyes and saw the same passion he felt.

"Chris," Troy cleared his husky throat and focused on his old friend.

"Can I borrow your date for a dance before you head off?" Chris enquired, his sparkly gaze flickering down Gabi's form.

Troy looked to Gabi; then to Chris, knowing the 'old' Troy from their school days would have said yes and given his partner up. He even wondered if that's why Chris asked; because normally he would be only too willing to accommodate someone else's feelings. Only tonight, he didn't feel much like sharing Gabi with anyone. He'd only just got her back and he wasn't ready to let her dance with anyone but him.

"Actually we're going now," he answered with a strong, husky voice betelling of their desire. "Maybe next time?" he suggested and Chris looked to Gabi and pursed his lips.

"I'm sorry I missed the chance to get to know you properly…" he added.

Gabi smiled at him faintly and grasped Troy's hand.

"Me too," she told him lightly, not really meaning her words.

"Have good night," he told the pair of them and Gabi looked to Troy.

"I'll just pop in the ladies and then we can go," she told him to which he nodded.

/

"You're still here, then…" A smooth voice murmured behind Gabi as she slipped from the ladies room to dash out and meet Troy.

She turned to find Chris there.

"Just leaving," she motioned her haste.

"I just wondered how you met Troy?" He sidled up to her and gave a suggestive smile.

Gabi pursed her lips and tried to fathom Chris' game.

"Through a friend…"

"It's just he's not really the kind of guy that girls usually fall for…"

Did he really just say that, Gabi frowned?

"Well I did," she affirmed.

"A woman like you could do a lot better," Chris added thoughtfully as Gabi jutted her chin.

"You mean you?" she smirked.

Chris squinted. "How do you know until you try?"

"Because any guy who has to stand there and bring another guy down is not a guy I would be interested in;" she quipped and turned to go, fire burning in her veins for the man-geek she had fallen in love with.

/

"Mmm-mm" Troy strangled out his protest as Gabi grasped his lapels and pushed him up against the hallway wall for another kiss. "Jesus, Gabi…"

"Sorry…" she pulled away and swallowed, pink tingeing her cheeks as she remembered this was Troy she was with, not some guy she picked up on a Saturday night who wanted to go hot and heavy. She silently blamed Chris for firing her up.

She stepped back and brushed down his jacket, turning to gain her composure. When she looked back to him; she found him right behind her, his blue gaze intense.

"I meant, 'Jesus you're amazing', not 'Jesus I don't like this'," he clarified and she smiled weakly.

"Well, we should go," she suggested and he snapped back into escort mode, leading them out to find a taxi.

"Gabi!" Sharpay Evans called Gabi's name from behind; seemingly having staggered out after her and she turned to greet her friend.

"Hey, Shar," Gabi hugged her; a soft affectionate smile on her face. "What are you doing, you're drunk!"

"I'm going to the Venom Club, are you coming?"

Gabi pursed her lips. She might have been had she not already planned to spend some quality time with Troy, just when things were back on track, too.

"No, I'm going home with Troy…" Gabi casually tipped her chin over her shoulder to signal Troy standing in the taxi queue.

Sharpay looked over, too and squinted. "Which one is he? Hopefully the hottie smiling this way…"

Gabi turned and creased her face at the tall, dark haired model smiling at Sharpay. "No! Don't be silly, the guy in front of him…"

Sharpay looked again, and then frowned. "Him?"

Gabi felt the hairs on her arms rise in defence. "Yeah, him."

"He's a little young for you isn't he?" Sharpay remarked.

Gabi blinked. "By a couple of years…"

"Gabi, he's a dork." She plain spat out and it was Gabi's turn to frown.

She lifted her chin just a little. "He's amazing actually…"

"Hey, do you want my jacket?" Troy's soft, concerned tone broke in to confirm his amazingness and Gabi looked up to him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," she kept her gaze locked with his for a moment. "Uh…meet Sharpay one of my fashion friends…" Gabi added.

Sharpay looked him up and down and managed to shake his hand. "Hi."

Troy smiled bemusedly at her lack of interest in him. "Hi there…"

"Gabriellaaa…" Sharpay whined and Gabi gritted her teeth.

"I have to go now, but we'll catch up next week for lunch?" She suggested and turned to end the conversation, only she didn't see Sharpay grasp Troy's arm.

"You don't belong with her," Sharpay told Troy while Gabi's back was turned and he frowned at her words; following Gabi back into the queue.

They sat in the taxi holding hands; Troy's other thumb brushing over his lower lip contemplatively; his eyes in the far distance and his focus not inside the cab where Gabi watched him carefully.

"Are you ok?" She checked.

"Huh?" He looked over and looked away again. "Yeah…"

"No, you're not," she challenged.

"I will be," he offered, meeting her gaze again.

"What's wrong?" She wondered.

"Nothing…"

She nodded; knowing there was something wrong and that he was lying, but she couldn't force it out of him. Instead, she changed tack.

"What are you doing this weekend?" she enquired. "I thought we could have brunch on Sunday…"

Troy frowned. "Uh, I'm not sure; I think I have a paper due…"

"You need to work all weekend?" she asked.

He looked at her again. "Your friends don't think much of me," he broached.

She scoffed. "One of them. Sharpay has always been fickle…"

"I guess there's Chad, Ryan and Jason on my side…"

"And me," she added softly, lifting his hand to kiss it.

He smiled across and she tilted her head.

"When do I get to meet your friends?"

Troy smirked. "You did- in class."

"I mean outside school, why don't we go bowling or something?"

"Gabi I don't doubt that you'll fit in with my friends just fine but do you really think I fit in with yours?" he worried.

Gabi shrugged. "The fashion pack, probably not. But who cares?"

"I don't want you feeling like you have a dork for a boyfriend…"

"Troy…" Gabi sighed and closed her eyes; realising the taxi was pulling up at his place. "Am I staying over?" she asked, wanting to continue their chat.

Troy nodded and paid the driver; taking Gabi by the hand up the path and through the house, up to his room. He closed the door and looked at her, incredibly beautiful in her satin dress and her make up a little softened from their night of partying.

He didn't speak, but then he didn't have to. He _hated _it when he lost the power of speech and just stood there, all geeky and awkward with nothing to say. But Gabi did the talking for him. She zipped off her dress, pooled it at her feet and stood in her panties and shoes only; her breaths hitching nervously in and out of her lungs while his gaze arrested her.

And then she stepped toward him, just twice to reach him and when she did she wound her arms around his neck and pressed close; the perfection of her feminine flesh stunning him into silence beyond his already wordless state.

"I love having a dork boyfriend…" she told him, reaching up to kiss his mouth but she paused when he didn't move.

Her thumb brushed down his ear as her fingers splayed into his cropped hair and she tilted her head and studied him with a little concerned pout and it took him two seconds for him to change his mind and take advantage of her kissable mouth.

She was practically naked in his arms and he couldn't hide his little growl of approval as his arms crushed her closer; seeking more of that soft, rounded flesh that decorated her body. He didn't know where to touch first, where to taste; all he knew was that he wanted to- and he wanted to do it all in one go and not inch by inch like he was now, along her shoulder, down her collarbone.

He hoped to god his hands were soft and sensitive and not ravishing her tanned skin the way his mind imagined he could and he prayed that the delicious curves of her body would wait while he owned them because he felt like he could own all of her if she kept kissing him back the way she was now.

"Troy," she panted as he bent her backward, over his thigh and she grasped his arms for balance.

He knew what she was asking and he didn't know if he felt ready to give it; but he owed her that much. She was stood there in all her naked glory and he hadn't even taken off his jacket and he knew she wanted to undress him as much as he wanted to undress her.

He swallowed and waited while her hands did the work, softly, slowly, checking his face for signs of discomfort as she went.

First went his jacket, then his shirt after painstaking buttons being undone and finally there was his vest. The only barrier between him and her curious hands and she paused before tucking her fingers into his trouser belt.

She looked up, all hazel eyes and swollen lips and he was mesmerised by her- under some kind of spell. He had to be because he would not have let her fingers trace up his cotton top and peel the fabric away otherwise. She surely had a spell over him for him to be okay with that…

He groaned out as the feel of her hands against his skin kicked alive a number of colourful lights behind his eyes; something he hadn't felt for so long- the simple pleasure of being touched this way.

_Gabi…_His throat was too clogged with desire to speak, but her name was there, on his tongue as she stroked his body to signal her own pleasure at his form.

"You are amazing Troy," she murmured, reaching to kiss him again. "Inside and out…"

He could only kiss her back, it was all that his transfixed state would allow- just to kiss, with his tongue and his body to hold her close.

And eventually they fell on the bed. He didn't know when- he wished it had been sooner because when he was between her thighs and rubbing his skin to hers, he felt more alive than if he'd been hit by an electric bolt.

"Gabi…" he managed to croak out his utter need for her; his body rigid and telling and hers small and shimmering beneath his.

Her fingers ran through his hair, over his body. His kisses brought her to the edge of her control and she found a condom somewhere in the midst of their wordless passion; applying it with shaky hands.

"Troy," she swallowed, asking him if this is what he wanted only he couldn't think of anything else and once he had touched her deep inside, he knew he wanted to bury himself there and never come out alive.

There were rainbows there; and pretty lights; and god, there was twisting, aching pleasure-pain as his body thrusted to find more and quivered to hold onto the sunshine.

Troy cradled her, made love to her and cherished her all in the way his body moved, the way he kissed her tenderly throughout and in the words and sounds he made while they came together; united.

Gabi panted fast, harsh breaths in and out as she fell from their silver cloud and drowned in the waterfall beneath.

"Are you okay?" He frowned, brushing his thumbs over her face gently, frozen over her body.

"I …couldn't…breathe…" she said between gasps; feeling the aftermath of her incredible orgasm shimmer her body.

"I know the feeling…" Troy pronounced, still climbing down from his high.

He kissed her temple lovingly; then her mouth.

"Wow." Was all she managed as her sharp eyes met his.

"What just happened?" he asked, equally stunned.

"We did it;" she smiled slowly, housing his larger, heavier body still.

"I need to move…"

"Yeah," she agreed, and then snuggled into his side once he rolled onto his back. Her fingers went straight to his chest- the one part of his body he still felt self-conscious about.

He swallowed. "So you like it then?" he asked of his torso.

"What, sex?" She enquired with a dirty smile in her voice.

"No…my…uh…" He paused, realising he sounded ridiculous even mentioning it.

She knew exactly what he was talking about though and let her hand glide all the way down his muscled front. "Oh, this?"

He nodded, even though a smile lit his lips at her playfulness.

She leaned over and kissed his pec. "I love every part of you, Troy," she assured, then panicked when she realised she had practically said 'I love you'. She knew she had already told him that back at Uni; but he hadn't told her he felt the same yet and she didn't want to sink him down with her feelings. In fact, there still might be time to make light of the situation, she mused, there was still time to-

"I love every part of you, too."

_Huh?_ Gabi jerked her head up and looked him in the face.

"You do?"

He smiled his slow, sexy grin at her and she felt her insides jump up and down in excitement.

"Yeah."

She kissed him on the lips and nestled back into his chest.


	13. Make Up Sex

Chapter 13

"Don't say a word…" Troy warned his buddies- and Gabi's friends- as he led her down the stairs the next morning by their joined hands; both of them bed-ruffled and smiling irrepressibly.

"Not. A. Word," Ryan promised, zipping his mouth and throwing away the imaginary key.

Gabi giggled behind him and bit into her thumb girlishly. "Morning guys," she greeted with a pink tinge.

Troy seated her beside Ryan with cute gentlemanly manners and gave both his flat mates a long look.

"So," Jason piped up as Troy turned to the fridge. He looked over the door to silently warn his buddy.

"So," Gabi humoured him.

"Can you two keep it down a bit next time you decide to have make up sex?" He announced and Ryan grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forcibly removed him from the kitchen.

"We're going guys. Have a great morning, see you later," he added and pushed Jason out of the room while Jason whined 'what?!' as he went.

"He is unbelievable…" Gabi smirked at her friend and looked surprised to find Troy at her side.

"No, you are unbelievable…" he amended. "How do you manage to look so incredibly sexy first thing in the morning?"

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "It's all lighting and make up…"

He kissed her, once. "French toast?"

Her beam told him he was onto a winner and he turned back to make their first meal of the day.

/

"Do you still wanna do brunch?"

Gabi smiled into her cell phone, rolling onto her tummy in bed as Troy's husky tones woke her with a sweet squeeze of familiarity.

"Mmm…" She stretched. "I guess I can get up…"

"Are you still in bed?" He enquired bemusedly.

"Yep," she smiled. "It's Sunday."

"Well if you don't want brunch can I join you?" He humoured.

Gabi chuckled. "No, it's ok…I'll get in the shower…"

"Are you sure you don't need help in the shower?" He teased and she giggled at his flirting.

"I'll meet you at Georgio's in half an hour."

"Love you," he told her before he hung up.

Gabi headed down stairs in cropped cream pants, a cream silk button-up vest and a cream thick knit cardi, her cream toeless heels matching perfectly with her outfit. Her hair was loose and wavy and her make up natural and Chad smiled at her affectionately as she grabbed her clutch.

"Hey, you look great…" Chad smiled.

"I'm meeting Troy," she smiled back.

Her friend grinned at her knowingly. "You two are great together."

She came over and hugged him. "Thank you for introducing us."

"I knew you'd hit it off," he boasted.

Gabi paused. "Do you think we can get past the fact we live _completely_ different lives?"

Chad smiled widely. "You better," he encouraged and then stood. "Are you going into town?" he asked and she nodded.

"Then I'll walk with you…" he decided, following her out of their shared apartment.

/

It was weird, seeing Troy flirting. Gabi had only ever really seen him being flirted _with _before, at her work place, and of course she had been the subject of his blue-eyed attention herself. She'd never seen him laugh with another girl. Or girl_s_ she adjusted as she noticed the two females surrounding her boyfriend.

"Who's that?" she asked Chad as she came into the diner and he followed.

Chad shrugged. "Random girls."

Gabi gave him a patient stare, remembering Casey answering her the same way the night of the party.

"Well, you asked," he stuck his tongue out at her and she pressed her lips together as she approached.

"Hi…" Gabi greeted lightly, having to hover awkwardly behind the two girls with Troy to get noticed. She realised then that they were the same two he had been talking to at the party, making it feel like déjà-vu.

"Gabi…" Troy's brows rose at seeing her and she almost felt like she shouldn't be there- like she wasn't invited to _this_ party. "Wow…I should've dressed up…" He took in her perfect cream outfit.

"You look great," she complimented of his grey jeans and hoodie.

She raised her brows when he didn't introduce the girls with him and they all laughed nervously.

"Oh, this is Kelsi and Martha…" He explained. "They're at Uni with me…"

Kelsi spoke first. "You're…?"

Gabi tilted her head and grimaced a smile out. "Gabi." She surmised, not adding that she was also Troy's girlfriend because by the look of things, he didn't want them to know that.

"_You're _Gabi?" Martha piped up and Gabi flicked a look to Troy before nodding.

"Troy was right, you are _so _pretty…" Martha beamed and Gabi fidgeted awkwardly at the fact that these girls knew all about her when a second ago she had assumed he hadn't told them anything about being with her.

"Thank you."

"We have to go," Kelsi told Martha and Martha nodded.

"Just seen a total hottie…" Kelsi added and Gabi turned to look behind her, seeing Chad in their eyeline. She smirked.

"His name is Chad. He likes playing poole and watching football games…" Gabi supplied with a twinkle and the two girls giggled as they approached her friend, leaving her with Troy.

She pursed her lips and looked up to him. "Can't leave you alone for five minutes…"

He blushed back. "They just came to say hi while I was waiting…"

"I know," she twisted her lips. "Just for one moment I thought maybe…"

"Maybe what?" He prompted.

"Maybe you had found a younger model…" She admitted.

His smile was slow and sexy and totally contradicting his image. She gasped a little when he drew her into his arms.

"I like my 'older' model just fine," he teased, looking right into her eyes.

Hers twinkled in return as she lay her palms to his shoulders and let him kiss her like he clearly intended to.

"Can we eat now?" He wondered and she nodded.

/

Troy continued to stare at her as she slipped off her cardigan and bared her silky blouse.

"You look beautiful," he complimented and Gabi blushed.

"Thank you. What are you having?" She asked, engrossed in the menu.

"Uh…" He flicked his eyes over the list of food on offer and licked his lips in anticipation. "Maybe pancakes?" he ventured his eyes up to see if she agreed.

"Mmm, great choice…" she smiled happily and he tilted his head to watch her, the angelic vision she was in cream.

Gabi looked up and found Troy watching her; a wistful look on his face. She smiled in puzzlement and reached across the table to touch his wrist.

"Hey, what's up?"

He pursed his lips, not wanting to admit his insecurities to her but he couldn't deny the fact that she was so much cooler than him; and so immaculately put together that he had no hope of keeping up with her.

He shrugged. "I still get those moments you know? When I wonder if I'm really what you want…"

Gabi softened. "You never did tell me about your ex."

He stiffened and smiled ruefully. "No…"

"It might help…" She offered and then sat back as the waitress came to take their orders.

He looked up under his lashes at her and sighed. "Maybe later?" He suggested; feeling uncomfortable to talk about his fears in a public place.

Gabi nodded and tucked into her food as it was delivered; sharing the odd look with Troy as he ate, too.

"How's your paper going?" She broached.

He rolled his eyes. "Slowly."

"Need any help?"

He shook his head. "No, but thanks for offering…"

Gabi paused before speaking again, wondering if there was anything she could actually say to alleviate Troy's obvious unease.

"Is everything ok with us?" she checked, putting down her fork and finishing her mouthful.

"Yeah…" he flicked her a look. "I'm sorry did you think..?"

She shrugged. "Kinda…"

He twisted his lips. "It's not you," he promised and she wondered what was coming next.

"Really? I was kind of jealous earlier and you pretended like it was ok…"

He looked at her . "Really? You were jealous?"

She didn't know if he was humouring her or not so she tilted her head and gave him a look and finally he caved into a smile.

"You don't need to be." He assured.

She nodded and felt lost for what to say to lift his melancholy.

"If it's not me, and it's not us, then what's up, Troy?" She asked directly.

"I have to get back to my essay," he said, then rose to pay the bill.

When he came back he took Gabi's hand as he led her outside.

"I'll walk you home," she offered softly.

"Okay," he tilted his head at her and accepted her proposal, while Gabi secretly worried about his silence.

When she'd got there this morning he'd been laughing like he didn't have a care in the world and now suddenly, he looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

At his door, he swallowed nervously and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"I saw my ex, Andie yesterday." He finally admitted.

Gabi looked up in shock, her mouth opening in a silent gasp.

"Where?" She asked first.

"At the library. It's where we met but I haven't seen her since we split and it kinda shocked me…"

Gabi nodded and pressed her hands to his chest in a comforting gesture. "It's okay to feel weird about this…"

He winced. "She wanted to get back together."

Gabi's brows rose. "Oh."

He swallowed, quickly cupping her shoulders with his caring hands. "I don't want to get back together with her," he quickly assured. "But…"

"But?" she held her breath, wondering what he was about to say that weighed so heavily on him.

"She kissed me."

_Oh._ Gabi took a surprised breath in and dropped her eyes to his chest for a second before looking back into his face- the face that was wrought with worry and that she had come to know so well. Even the little scar above his eyebrow and the way his ears stuck out just a little.

"Did you feel anything?" She wondered.

Troy let out a relieved breath. "No…"

Gabi lifted her chin. "Then I'm okay with it…"

"Really?" He worried.

She smiled a little. "Yeah."

"I don't know why she thought I'd take her back…"

"Because she's an idiot and she realised she was an idiot to treat you the way she did," Gabi offered.

Troy couldn't help his smile at her words. "Don't hold back Gabi, say what you really think," he teased and she hugged him around the middle.

"I'm not letting you go," she promised.

He sighed and tightened his arms around her, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I thought you might be mad at me…"

"No," she looked up and pursed her lips amusedly. "Just jealous she got to kiss you…"

"Hey, I kissed you," he defended and she shut him up by kissing him again; in that way that left him wondering where he was.

"Do you have to go?" He murmured and she smiled bemusedly.

"You have a paper to finish."

"I want to make love with you," he announced and she was still touched by his absolute disregard at saying what he really thought; just like that first day in the park when he'd called her perfect.

He bent to kiss her again and she grasped his shoulders as her knees gave way to his words and sexy kisses.

"Okay…" she agreed lightly, following him inside where they found his bed and quickly fell on it; lost in each other just like they always had been from the start.

/

"Can I handcuff you to my bed?" Troy enquired lazily later, stroking her back as she nuzzled his chest.

Gabi raised her head and one brow simultaneously. "Really? You like that?"

He chuckled and hugged her close. "I mean so that you never have to leave…"

"I quite like the sex slave idea," she teased and he let his hand cup her hip.

"So do I, but I'm a gentleman so…"

"So?" she tossed her hair back. "Tie me up and fake it…"

He grinned at her and braced her face to control another kiss between them- a long and telling kiss that had him groaning out loud.

"Wow, again?" She mocked his arousal.

"I'm a young guy," he defended and she smirked.

"Am I old enough to be a cougar?"

"Hardly," he combed his fingers through her hair as she kissed him in little sips.

"Damn," she sighed and shifted, to straddle him. "I like the idea of leading you astray…"

"Lead away…" he grinned, rubbing his thumbs against her ribs.

She breathed in fast, tight breaths and waited for those gentle, warm hands to encompass her heavy breasts and then she let out a sound that told him _exactly _how much she loved having his hands own her.

And Troy lost himself in her again as they came together; as though they hadn't just been together this way just short hours ago; sated and satisfied the first time round. He marvelled at how easy it was to share himself with her and how natural it felt with her in his arms; resting after their second exertion.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead then cleared his throat.

"She told me I couldn't make love to a woman or bring her any pleasure," he shared of his ex. "She said she hated my body…that it was grotesque and that no-one would ever want me…"

"Oh my god, Troy…" Gabi looked up and ovalled her mouth.

"And if anyone _did _want me that they'd soon realise I couldn't do what a man should be able to do…"

"Why…?" she struggled to understand.

He was tense with fear and sweat was beading on his skin and she could only lay against his body and stroke his face with her fingers; sometimes thumbing his eyebrows affectionately.

He licked his lips, deep in his own thoughts. "I honestly don't know why…"

"And you never..?" she led of his sex life. "Until now?"

He fidgeted awkwardly. "Until we made love the other night," he confirmed.

"But you were amazing…_we_ were amazing," she added.

He let out a breath. "I guess I thought it might be a one-off…I guess I thought you might change your mind…"

She kissed him full on the mouth with the emotion she felt for him. "No," was all she said, soft and strong.

He looked at her then, taking another breath. "You're sure you want this?" He asked as his hands lay down her body; stroking her hair and her curves whichever came into his range.

"That's not even a question," she refused to answer him, merely kissing him again.

His slow smile assured her. "I love you," he told her and she smiled in happy return; consumed in yet another kiss as she lay atop him.

Soon he rolled over to drive their foreplay and she accepted him into her body again; just like the first two times with blissful ease.

"Troy," she sighed as his body drove deep inside hers; his lips on her neck and her hands in his hair.

He didn't answer her cry for him but she felt every thrust as though it were in slow motion- sweet and deep and aching; she rolled her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm rose.

"_Jesus_," she heard him whisper as her climax hit and she felt his own body give in to their undeniable passion.

Gabi felt his tears against her shoulder as he collapsed in her arms and she knew this moment was affirming for him- she knew he needed her touch and she gave it, holding him and kissing his hair in assurance.

"Don't leave," he grasped her around the middle before he went limp with exhaustion.

/

Gabi didn't leave. She'd stayed right there by his side in his bed; exactly where she loved being. His room was messy- just like a student's and he was sound asleep on his front, snoring softly which appeased her because his friends were right; he did dribble in his sleep, too and now she didn't have to worry about her own sleep habits.

Namely talking in her sleep, she mused as she stretched lightly and waited for him to wake.

She had nothing to wear, she realised. Okay, her cream clothes were strewn across his floor but her linen cut-offs were creased and her vest was wrinkled from their resting place on his floor; mingled in with his own forgotten items.

She smiled at that; their clothes laid there all mixed in just like they were in bed; cosy and comfortable.

"Troy!" A loud knock shot her up in bed in shock.

"Jeez," she held her hand to her heart and used the duvet to wrap around herself as she went to open the door to whoever was hammering it.

"Yes?" she questioned, finding a guy on the other side she didn't recognise.

Her hair was messy; she was clearly naked and the unknown male for his part, blushed and fidgeted awkwardly. "Oh, hi…"

"Hi," she pursed her lips.

"Is Troy in?" he asked and she looked over her shoulder to smile at his naked backside. She turned back to the visitor.

"He's kinda busy…" she explained as though that weren't perfectly obvious already.

"Oh…" The guy rubbed his stubbled cheek. "We're meant to be doing this project together…"

Gabi lifted he brows. "Oh…" She took a moment to think. "It's Monday?" She guessed and the guy nodded. "Shit!" She finally expressed.

The guy kept looking at her and she quickly snapped back to reality. "I'll go wake him. Wait downstairs," she offered and watched him go, turning back to her naked, sleeping boyfriend and wishing against everything that she didn't have to leave right now when she'd like to crawl back into bed with him and recreate last night all over again.

"Troy…" She called softly, kneeling on the bed in her duvet wrap and running her fingers down his hair. "Troy…"

"Huh?" He twitched. "Mmm…" He smiled, reaching for her sleepily, pulling her into his body even though she was barriered with the covers.

He opened one eye and smiled bemusedly. "What are you wearing?"

"Your duvet," she replied, wriggling. "You have to get up your friend is here…"

"I'm up," he grinned, rolling over with her until he was on top where he kissed her exquisitely and pressed his arousal into her covered body.

"Troy," she sighed regretfully at having to stop their fun. "Your friend is here and I'm late for work…"

"Call in sick," he told her.

"Your friend is downstairs…"

"Who cares, you're here," he smiled again and kissed her tenderly, letting his lips draw down her neck.

"Troy…" she sighed and swallowed, gently pushing him away. "We have to go…"

"No," he kissed lower, to her collarbone. "We don't…" He used his finger tip to pull down her cover, laying kisses down her breast and onto her nipple; his tongue lavishing attention there as she writhed and cried out.

"I…have…to…wo-"

She never got out the word because he kissed her mouth before she could finish and then his gentle hands flipped back the thick duvet to reveal her body to him once again.

"Troy…" she tried to stop him, now completely relaxed and ready for him to finish their foreplay.

"Shut up," he murmured with the softest, sexiest husk; joining their bodies just like she ached him to.

Her face creased in pleasure-pain and he kissed away the frown lines to leave only soft bliss.

"Gabi," he called her and she rose to him; just as beautiful as always.

She curled around him and let him own her while the sun woke up and poked through the curtains, hurrying them on. And then they fell, as softly and soundly as before; tender touches and kisses finishing their love-making as he nuzzled her nose.

"I don't want to leave this room," he admitted softly.

"It feels like a dream, right?" She offered and he smiled.

"More than a dream," he garnered.

"Your friend is waiting," she told him again and this time he sobered.

"Can I tell him I'm sick?"

"I think it's too late for that," she mused, knowing their cries could most likely be heard through the thin walls of his room.

"Damn…" He dipped his head and kissed her shoulder. "Don't suppose you want to stay right there until I get home either?"

She smiled. "It doesn't matter if I want to or not- I _can't,_ I have work."

He sighed. "I have to get up?" He guessed and she nodded.

He did as he was told, rolling up, casting her a look. "Shower with me?"

She gave him a sultry smile. "Not a chance, mister. I'll never get to work if I get in that shower with you…"

He grinned and shook his head; heading for the bathroom.

/

"That's the girl from class?" Carl looked over to Troy as they made their way to the library to research their project.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, it's her," he agreed of Gabi.

"She's hot," his friend commended and Troy grinned.

"Yeah, she's amazing."

"She have any friends?" Carl wondered with a teasing smile and Troy smiled back.

"I'm not sure…" Troy swallowed, knowing Gabi's friends from work were not the same kind of people she was.

"Hey, I know you feel weird about what happened in class but we're all on your side, Troy," Carl told him.

Troy nodded once. "Thank you."

"Are you bringing her to the ball?" Carl asked of their impending spring dance.

"Uh…I don't know…" Troy stuttered a little. "I don't know if she'd want to go to some Uni thing…"

"She came to class to tell you she loved you…" Carl pointed out.

Troy twisted awkwardly. "Yeah, I know."

"So ask her…" Carl encouraged.

Troy met his Uni friend's eyes and squinted, still not sure he wanted to bring Gabi into his school world even though she had already broken into it like Carl pointed out.

"Okay, I will," he nodded, then went inside the library building with his friend; a long day ahead of them which he didn't relish.


	14. Attack

Chapter 14

Why boys feel threatened by a well-dressed girl…

Okay, what is it with guys? When you make that extra effort to impress them, suddenly they go all weird on you and decide _you're too good for them._ All because of a nice skirt/top/pair of shoes?

So what's the answer, girls? Dress like a frump? Take boho chic to a new level and become hobo chick? Not likely…

Check out these pre-spring mix and match sets that keep _you _looking amazing; and his insecurity in check- after all, we have to keep the guys on their toes somehow…

"_Shit_," Gabi checked her watch and saw it was already gone eight; and Troy had called her to ask if she was free tonight now that his essay was done and his project started.

It was four days since she had seen him and she felt like it was a lifetime ago. She slouched back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head before reaching for her phone to dial his number.

'Hello, this is Troy, Leave me a message…'

She sighed at the sound of his voicemail, not wanting to let him down by message.

"Troy, it's Gabi…" she sighed lightly. "I'm at work still…call me?"

She put her handset down and knocked her head back with a groan.

"You never told me you were a work-a-holic…" came warm, familiar tones from behind her and she swivelled to see Troy approaching with a pizza box.

She opened her mouth. "Who let you in?"

"Andrew," she grinned of the security guy. "He recognised me…"

She softened into a thankful smile and rose to hug her arms around his shoulders which he reciprocated with one arm.

"Hey, what's that for?" he asked bemusedly, following her to her desk and scooting a chair over before he opened the pizza box and handed her a slice; on a paper plate he had brought with him seemingly.

"Because I don't deserve you," she answered honestly.

He smiled a little curly smile. "Why because you had to work late?"

"Because I have to work late, all the time," she warned. "Hence why I was single…"

He took a bite of his pizza and leaned back, resting one ankle on his other knee so his leg crossed sideways.

"Well you're not now," he replied eventually. "So get used to having a man around…"

Gabi relaxed into a smile and took another slice. "I owe you."

He shrugged. "I can live with that…"

She giggled and reached forward to swipe him.

"So have you got much longer to go?" he arched a brow enquiringly.

She pressed her lips in at the side. "Another hour at least…"

"Do you want me to come and meet you?" he wondered and she tilted her head.

"I've been doing this for five years; I think I can manage…"

He blushed a little. "Yeah, of course, I'm sorry…"

She leaned forward and touched his knee. "Don't be, it was sweet of you to offer."

"So did I tell you they had a picture of us in OK Magazine?" he asked off-topic and she blinked and smiled.

"No..!"

"Yeah, from Jeremy's party; when we were dancing…"

Her face fell. "Were we kissing?"

"No," he assured. "Just dancing. Apparently you're well-known in the fashion circles," he added and it was her turn to blush.

"How did you find out?"

"My mom rang me and asked who that girl was I was dancing with…" he teased lightly and she o'd her mouth.

"Your mom saw it?!"

"Yeah, it's okay though. Once I explained you're my high-flying girlfriend she was fine about it…"

Gabi humoured him with a patient look. "Pizza was amazing, thank you," she broached.

"That's my cue to go," he clicked and stood, rubbing his palms down his thighs nervously.

She stood too and stepped up close, rising to kiss his mouth.

"No heels;" he husked as his fingers trained back her curly hair.

"No, kicked them off ages ago," she agreed, letting his arms wrap her up into his body for another long; enjoyable kiss.

"I'm going…" he told her as he stepped away reluctantly.

"See you Saturday?" she checked and he nodded. .

"Bye," she waved to him cutely as he went over to the elevator and once the doors whooshed shut and he travelled down, he sighed out in bitter-sweet happiness.

Getting to see her was amazing. Deciding to go and surprise her was the best thing he'd ever done…but leaving her was so much harder, he mused.

He pushed open the door and stepped out into the cold night air, wondering what time she would be leaving and if she would be safe. He jammed his hands into his pockets as the nippy air accosted his skin and he shrugged into his duffel coat. Spring was still cold, he thought as he crossed the road onto the shadowed side of the street.

"Hey, Bolton…" a voice called out behind him and he turned toward it, frowning as a balaclava'd man approached quickly and before he could even pull his hands from his pockets far enough to defend himself, he'd been struck with a blow to the face.

Troy hit the ground with a hard thump and quickly protected his body with his arms, unable to see his attacker through his hands, one of his eyes now closed in pain.

"What did I do?" he wondered as a kick swifted into his stomach. He couldn't think of any reason why anyone would want to take him down and he ferociously tried to get his senses back as another blow struck.

"You're with Gabi," was all the voice told him before he was dragged up and punched again; the force of the blow knocking him out.

/

"What happened?" Gabi burst into the flat and ran over to Chad who had called her and was ready to drive to the hospital.

"Someone attacked him in the street…" Chad supplied. "He didn't even have any money on him…"

Gabi felt her knees go to jelly from the last hour of panic she had endured at hearing Troy had been hospitalised. It was all she could do to get home and ask Chad for the details.

"Hey…" Chad quickly grasped her arms to steady her. "It's just bruises and concussion; he's going to be okay…"

Her eyes went wide. "Concussion?"

"They banged his head about pretty bad," Chad relayed then quickly hugged her.

"Are you getting changed?" he added and she nodded, running upstairs to quickly throw on some jeans and a t-shirt she found laying on her floor and then she pulled on her ballerina flats and grabbed her bag.

"Lets go," she told Chad, letting him lead her out.

/

Troy woke slowly and frowned at the noises surrounding him, wondering where he was. When he went to roll over, he remembered he was in hospital and everything ached again, making him wince and breathe painfully in and out.

He licked his dry lips and considered reaching for water; but he needed to open his eyes first and that was proving a hard task.

"Hey…" a soft voice, closer than the others, called to him and he felt like he recognised the sound.

"Water?" he ventured back, receiving the tip of a straw to his mouth and he opened his lips and sucked gratefully on the liquid.

When soft fingers brushed against his forehead he knew for sure who his visitor was.

"Gabi?" he checked and he heard her confirmation. "Don't look," he told her in his charming way and he heard her chuckle, followed by a sniffle.

He broke open his good eye and focused on her blurry face. "Don't cry," he added quickly, stretching his fingers out, then his arm to reach for her.

She came and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his arm into her lap where she could cradle his hand in hers.

"Are you okay?" she swallowed.

"Yeah…yeah, just beat up that's all," he explained of his injuries.

"Who would do this?" she whispered and he wondered if he should tell her. They'd told him once he'd been patched up and he'd been shocked, but he didn't know how Gabi might take the news.

"They took Chris in for questioning," he explained. "Luckily someone saw what happened and they managed to detain him while the cops came…"

"Chris?" she questioned, trying to recognise the name and then she remembered- Troy's old school friend from the party that had asked her to dance.

"I think he wanted something to happen with the two of you…"

"What?" Gabi exclaimed. "He did this because we're together?"

Troy managed a nod. "Apparently…"

"That's so stupid!" she raged. "You didn't deserve to be hurt!"

He smiled softly at her protectiveness of him. "And I was worried about you walking home alone…"

"Don't joke about this, Troy," she accused angrily. "It's not even funny."

"Hey," he grasped her hand and brought her gaze back to his. "I'm ok."

"That's not the point…"

"He's obviously got a problem…" Troy garnered.

"Why are you ok with this?" she wondered; still shocked by the reason for his attack.

Troy managed a barely-there shrug. "Because I have you."

"He could do this again…" she worried.

"He's getting charged, I don't think his modelling career will last long if he keeps getting GBH charges," Troy commented.

"Troy…" she beseeched and he closed his eyes and swallowed against the image of that fist coming towards him and knocking him backwards.

"What do you want me to say Gabi?" he husked. "That I'm afraid? Yeah, okay, I am…" he admitted, and then sighed. "But I'm the guy here, I'm meant to be the strong one who protects you…"

She reached forward and splayed her hands on the sides of face, ever so gently.

"You don't need to," she assured. "And I'm here to stop you being afraid…"

He winced and closed his eye again, feeling his exhaustion take over.

"Don't leave," he asked her and she stroked his hair back as she promised not to.

/

He had a black eye. And his lower lip that had been split still showed signs of soreness. His ribs, she knew, were bruised and just above his eyebrow, his skin was taped to heal the cut there, too.

He hobbled a little with the pain in his leg and he was surrendered to his own vulnerability, but as Gabi watched him walk from the hospital she could only be glad he was okay.

He'd insisted she wait outside while Chad loped beside him; affectionately cupping his shoulder and pushing him boyishly as they laughed together.

"Rambo is ready to go home," Chad leaned down to Gabi's open window and grinned and she smiled gratefully at his humour, seeing Troy push his friend gently into the car.

"Get in, Chad," he told him and gingerly sank into the passenger seat as he passed around the car.

"How are you feeling?" Gabi checked with her worried hazel eyes.

"Sore," he admitted, slowly reaching for his seat belt and clipping it in.

"I have to go back to work after I drop you off…" she frowned.

"It's fine, I told you…"

"It's not fine," she murmured to herself, but he merely smiled softly and reached over to touch her knee quickly in comfort.

"Ryan's gonna be home, he said he'd make my dinner and get me to bed…" Troy teased and she allowed a small smile.

"As long as he's not _in_ your bed…" she joked and Chad chuckled behind them.

"I'm just going to rest for a couple of days, nothing major," he promised.

"Okay, I'll call you later when I'm done and see if you're awake…"

"Just come by," he offered and she frowned.

"Are you sure, you need your rest…?"

"Gabi…just come by," he said again and she nodded, flicking him a look as she pulled up at the house; getting out to see him up to the door.

"I wish we could be rolling in my bed right now," he said as they reached his door and she broke into a soft smile before grasping his top in her hands.

"Get better;" she arched her brow and kissed him gently on the lips, careful to avoid his split lip.

He swallowed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she ruffled his hair and went back to her car, taking a deep breath before her hands quivered and then she broke down into tears; Chad quickly coming into the front seat to comfort her.

"Hey, what's up, Gabi?" he worried, shh'ing her and holding her comfortingly.

"Why would someone do that to him? Because of _me_?" she gasped.

"Hey, the guy had a glitch with Troy in school and he was just jealous…"

"But if he wasn't with me, he would have never got hurt…"

"Gabi, don't do this," Chad begged. "No-one could have predicted that guy was gonna go crazy and attack Troy…"

She wiped her tears on the backs of her hands and sat straight. "How can I make this right?"

"It's not you who needs to," Chad pointed out. "You're already doing everything you can…"

She took a deep breath and nodded, fighting for the inner steel she had developed when her last relationship had broken down.

"I have to get back to work…"

"Drop me in town?" Chad asked, belting up.

"Okay," she nodded, feeling anything but ok.

/

"Gabi, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry…" Elaine came over and hugged her when she got back to her desk. "Why didn't you say?"

Gabi managed a small smile. "Troy didn't want everyone knowing…"

"Oh, well, that's understandable. Is he ok now?"

"I just picked him up from hospital and dropped him home," she confirmed.

"Then you must go dear and be with him…" Elaine said right off.

"But I haven't done the outfits for the Spring Special…" Gabi admitted.

"Well, if you'll let me then I'll ask Anita to do it," Elaine said of Gabi's colleague.

Gabi pressed her lips in, hating that she had to decide between the thing she loved most in the world- fashion- and the man she loved. Because she knew right away which was most important and she felt guilty for even considering her job over her boyfriend.

"Okay," she agreed sadly.

"I promise you can have the Summer Special all to yourself;" Elaine winked and Gabi nodded, rubbing her hands together.

"I guess I'll go, then…"

"Give him a get-well hug from me," Elaine called as Gabi made her way out.

As Gabi travelled down in the escalator, she knew that she would be giving Troy her own get-well hug-one she wouldn't be letting up for a long, long time.

/

"He's sleeping…" Ryan whispered to Gabi as he opened the door to let her in.

"Oh," she pursed her lips and wondered if she should have come after all.

"He's in his room if you want to go up…"

"Ah…" she frowned, feeling awkward.

"I'm sure he'd really like to see you…" Ryan added encouragingly and she finally relaxed.

"Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem, Gabi. Take care of him, huh?" he twinkled and she pretend-hit him before she crept up the stairs to check on Troy.

She lay down her bag and slipped off her heels, watching Troy as he slept soundly on the bed on his side with his arm bent up as a pillow.

She gingerly lay beside him and mirrored his pose; just watching his bruised face as he slept.

She reached out and traced the bruise around his eye, then skimmed over his swollen lip.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, jerking back as he woke, moving but not opening his eyes.

"Nurse?" he wondered and she couldn't help her warm smile.

"If that's what turns you on," she replied drily, making him open his good eye to her where his rueful smile broke out.

"Where's the nurse-maid outfit?" he wondered; dragging his eyes down her outfit of tailored black trousers and flimsy floral top.

"At home," she sighed sadly, taking to brushing the backs of her fingers down his cheek.

"Is it too late to go get it?"

She giggled at his request and leaned forward to kiss him. "I missed you."

He smiled softly back, closing his eyes again and rolling onto his back, slowly, but only so he could cuddle her into his side.

"I missed you, too," he replied, holding her close.

"Elaine gave me the afternoon off," she explained and he nodded, swallowing.

"Smart woman."

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?"

His lips twitched and she squinted, wondering why he was laughing.

"You can tell my body that we are _not _making love until my ribs stop hurting…" he bemused and she flicked her gaze down to his evident arousal.

He was only in his pyjama bottoms and t-shirt and he'd never looked cuter but somehow his hard evidence of attraction filled her with dirty excitement and blew all his cuteness out of the water.

She snuggled into him and wriggled. "I could…you know…" she offered and he smiled painfully.

"No, it's okay…" he promised; wanting to be able to enjoy foreplay with her and not be selfish enough to receive and not to give.

"It might help take your mind off the pain…"

He sighed. "I can't promise I wouldn't fall asleep, anyway…"

She pursed her lips. "Okay."

He cuddled her tighter. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

/


	15. Mending Feet

_You probably all hate me :( Sorry for the slow updates. This is the last chapter, I will post a poll soon for the next story._

Chapter 15

"I thought we meant too much to you to write about?"

It was two days since Gabi had spent the night nursing Troy in her own inimitable way. Two days of work, two days of separation and even now she wasn't face to face with her favourite person.

She swallowed and cleared her throat, taking her cell-phone outside the building as she continued the conversation.

"Have I done something to make you feel like I broke that promise?" She wondered lightly, wondering where this new insecurity was coming from on Troy's part.

"Your article, Gabi. 'Why boys feel threatened by a well-dressed girl'? You're telling me that's _not _about me?"

Gabi felt the shock hit her square in the chest and she honestly had forgotten that those words had come from her fingertips after a long day of searching for a subject matter to introduce her latest fashion ideas and now it was evident that she _had _used Troy's reaction to her as inspiration. Only it wasn't intentional and she certainly never meant to hurt him…

"Troy…" she began, not knowing how to justify her insensitive use of his insecurity in her article.

"I'm listening, Gabi…" he offered flatly and she felt hurt, too, by his tone and judgement. Hadn't they just got past this, she wondered? Weren't they making steps and building trust? She sighed as she realised he had already made up his mind and that this call was just to tell her what he'd already decided.

"I'm sorry if you felt the article was about you," she offered softly, resigned. "I promise I never meant to hurt you in any way…"

"It hurts, Gabi," he said her name again in that angry way and she closed her eyes and winced at it. "I expected different from you…"

The dial tone shocked her as much as his accusation did and she stared at her cell with a horrified stare.

"Gabi?" Charles interrupted her moment, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Gabi looked to him, then her cell, then back to her colleague.

"Troy saw my article…" she whispered, still not living in the real world. People rushed by but her heart plodded on slowly and time seemed to slow down, stretching out every painful breath and every excruciating moment.

"And?" Charles asked expectantly.

She bit into her lower lip. "He thinks I wrote it about him…he thinks I'm insulting him somehow…"

Charles flicked his eyes over her face, a small tight frown stiffening his features. "You need to go and see him…"

"I don't think he'll let me," she awed.

"Don't be silly, you just wrote what you know…all writers do. He'll understand when you go and see him," he assured quickly.

"But what if he's right?" she worried.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked, confused.

"I mean, I didn't mean to say anything bad but what if, deep down, that's how I feel? That he deserves to be insecure to give me the control in our relationship? Jerome did that to me, you know? He made me want to take all my control back…"

"Gabi, you're babbling," Charles gave her a little shake and she closed her mouth and swallowed to appease him, even though her own state of mind hadn't changed.

"Sorry, Charles. You're right; I should go and see him."

"Take lunch now, I'll tell Elaine," he added and she nodded, going back inside to grab her bag before she headed out for good.

/

"Jesus, Troy, are you getting lessons?" Chad asked as he pushed open Troys half-open door and slunk into his bean-bag, pausing to listen to more of Troy's raw guitar-playing.

Troy merely glared at his friend before clenching his teeth and then carried on playing regardless.

"So…" Chad broached as he sank into the bean bag comfortably.

"I know why you're here," Troy stated, not looking up from his guitar.

"Good," Chad smiled. "Then we can cut the small talk and get right down to business…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Chad," Troy warned.

"Well you have to," Chad countered and Troy frowned at his insistence. "We're best friends and that means you have to talk to me," he added. "You can do whatever else you want, but you have to talk to me…"

Troy stopped playing and paused for a moment considering the likelihood of Chad going away. As if to confirm his fears, Chad folded his arms behind his head and got even cosier in his bean bag if that were possible.

"Fine," he sighed moodily and put his guitar down. "But Gabi was right, things will get awkward with us all being friends…"

Chad shrugged. "I can deal with it."

"Fine," Troy grumbled.

Chad tilted his head at his friend sat on the bed edge and waited.

"Andie always used to put me down you know?" Troy started rhetorically, not waiting for an answer. "Whatever she could find to criticise me on- she would. My clothes, my hair, the way I look…"

"Dude, I know," Chad softened his voice and his position, sitting up.

Troy gave him a direct look. "She would say that she was _so _much better than me, too good for me…that I didn't deserve her…" he elaborated and Chad frowned.

"What else, Troy?" he prompted gently.

Troy sighed. "She would always say that I was threatened by her if I ever answered back. She made out like by me saying something I was belittling her," he laughed without humour. "When _she _was the one belittling me…_all _along…"

Chad swallowed and steepled his long fingers together, pausing before he next spoke.

"Troy, what does this have to do with Gabi?"

Troy licked his lips. "Those words…everything she wrote…it was…it was like Andie was back. It was like she was back and controlling me with the insecurities _she _created…"

"Gabi isn't trying to control you…" Chad offered, twisting his lips. "She just wrote something from experience and it hit a nerve."

"What if she wrote from the_ heart_, Chad?" He ventured a broken, blue-eyed look to his friend.

"Gabi is not like Andie," Chad promised.

Troy pressed his lips together unsurely. "How do you know?"

"I live with her," he answered. "Believe me, that girl has the biggest heart I know. And she's been hurt, too. Just like you. But she still has room for more, you know? She still loves you, right?"

Troy waivered. "I _knew _I wasn't ready to meet anyone…" he dropped his forehead to his fist and sighed.

"You know what, buddy?" Chad asked and Troy looked up. "I think you _are _ready…or why would you be so scared about this failing?"

Troy swallowed down the painful lump in his throat that threatened to be tears. He avoided looking at Chad but his friend knew him well and he rose to give him a man-hug quickly and before anyone would see.

He grasped his neck and shook him gently to re-affirm their boyish friendship.

"You're gonna get through this," he assured.

Troy dipped his head and let his hurt tears flow while his friend subtly rubbed his back, then let up as the front door went, signalling the arrival of Ryan or Jason.

"I'll go cover for you," Chad promised and looked back before he closed the door. "Just talk to her," he told him before he went.

/

Okay, heels weren't the best idea. When were they ever? And they were _brand n_ew, sky-high, black velvet round toed platforms that matched _everything. _Or at least they would once she had worn them in.

Right now they just pinched and pressed and injured her already poorly toes.

"Stupid shoes!" she grimaced, looking down her bare legs to the offending items, annoyed they were spoiling her approach to Troy's house.

She was wearing a floral jumpsuit with short-shorts and cap sleeves, 50's style. The background was black like her shoes and the flowers large and bright. Perfect for spring. Only she didn't care one fig about spring or fashion or shoes right now.

She just wanted to salvage whatever was left of her bond with Troy. Sure, he might never forgive her for printing that article. And okay, she might not be able to live with that, but at least she'd _know _she did everything she could to resolve the situation. Gabi Montez was not a quitter.

Maybe they could put that on her gravestone, she mused. She might actually have the need for one sooner than she thought-

"Gabi!" Chad swung open the front door and feigned surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously, wondering if Ryan and Jason knew about the article, too.

Chad shrugged nonchalantly. "Picking up my CD…" he lied and she smirked.

"You are _such _a bad liar…"

"Is that why I'm single?" he teased and let her inside.

"Yes," she replied, swapping places with him so that he was outside now.

"Gabi," he called her round and she twisted. "Just give him time."

She nodded, wondering if that were a warning that she shouldn't have come today because it was too soon. When would be a good time to come she wondered? Tomorrow? In two days? She couldn't put off something she wanted to resolve right away so she took a deep breath and headed through the house, heading up to Troy's room.

She knocked twice and held her breath.

"Come in," the voice called and she ventured inside the room, not missing Troy's surprised look.

She took a deep breath at the sight of him. He was in his pyjamas still even though it was midday and he was cradling a forlorn guitar on his lap. She silently wished she'd been here a moment sooner to hear him playing.

"Nice guitar…" she broached, testing the waters.

He looked up, under thick brows and his blue eyes held hers like they always did, before dropping back down.

"You came, then."

"Did you expect me not to?" she arched, a little defensively.

He didn't answer her question and she felt helpless as to how to change his mind.

"Do you want me to go?" Her breathless question shocked him and he frowned at it. He'd hurt her, too. He could see it in her eyes and now she felt like she didn't even have the chance to talk to him, to explain or to re-assure him the way she evidently wanted to- just by being here alone. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to give her that chance or not, because he could save himself right now if he wanted to.

He could save himself from this dangerous minefield of emotions…

Or, he tilted his head and let his eyes drink in her beauty, falling on her amazing shoes that revealed the redness of her heels and evident pain she was in wearing them, just like usual. Or, he could let go of everything he held onto now with tight fists and let this crazy thing run it's course- whatever it was, whatever it would be- he could just let go and let it happen. Out of his control, against his very self-protective nature, he could let Gabi truly into his heart and trust her to take care of it.

"Don't leave," his answer was a bare whisper in the room and Gabi sighed out in relief at hearing his familiar words, words she wasn't sure she would ever hear again.

She stepped forward, just once. "I'm sorry…" she began, her hands shaking in fear. "I'm sorry that I ever wrote that stupid article and that it hurt you and that this had to be the end for us…"

"What?" he looked up, confused.

Her lips trembled and tears cascaded her face. "You want to end this, don't you?" She barely managed to ask between enveloping sobs.

_No! _His heart screamed and he opened his mouth to repeat it, but Gabi was crying into her hands and he rose from the bed with his natural instinct to comfort her and he found himself taking her very gently into his arms and pressing his chin into the top of her head to hold her close; denying every urge he had to push her away and forget this reunion.

"No," he sighed into her hair, absorbing her sobs. "No I don't want to end this," he assured.

"But on the phone…you were so angry…and I was so stupid…and-"

"And nothing," he murmured, kissing her hair. "_I'm _the idiot, not you."

"I'm sorry I said those things…I'm sorry I made you think-"

"Shh," he cut her off from her apology and held tight until she caved and then he sat back on his bed with her between his thighs were he could still cuddle her.

"I'm sorry but I need to take my shoes off…" she sniffled and kicked off the offending footwear; wincing as her sore feet protested against being aired.

"You need treatment," he observed, noticing she had used her shoe-removal as a way to escape his embrace and now she stood forlornly in his room. But clearly with the intention to stay.

She shook her head. "It can wait; I just wanted to take them off while we finish talking."

He blinked. "At least let me mend your feet," he begged. "If not your heart…"

She looked up at him as he rose and came toward her and something in his words told her exactly what she needed to hear. He knew how much he had hurt her by calling her and then hanging up that way. He knew her heart was breaking at the thought she might have ruined this; and he was admitting he wanted to mend the broken things between them so that they had a chance to carry on, just like before.

Only nothing would ever be like it was before, she realised, but maybe that was a good thing. She shouldn't have written that article and he shouldn't have frozen her out but as their eyes locked and they came closer together, she realised some things would also never change.

Like the taste of him as he kissed her; or the way his tongue thrust into her mouth, seeking more. Or the way she drove her tongue back against his and clung onto him as though gravity had failed and was trying to befall her.

She whimpered as he pulled away and she wobbled on her tip-toes, slowly lowering back to the floor while she waited for him to speak.

"Will you let me mend your feet?" he asked; vulnerability clear in his hopeful features only she knew the question he was really asking was, 'Will you let me mend your heart?' And she already knew the answer. She already knew the answer because she'd never met anyone who kissed her the way Troy did and she wasn't prepared to let that feeling go just yet.

"Yes," she panted out, her heart stuttering back to a semi-normal pace and she wondered if he had forgiven her.

He nodded and took a relieved sigh in, touching her face gently before moving to fetch first aid while he directed her to sit in the old chair in his room and she obediently went, equally relieved that things between them were okay after all.

"So, I have a question for you…" Troy relayed as he came back in and sat in his bean-bag to prep her feet.

"Oh?" Her curiosity was piqued.

"How do you feel about Uni parties?"

/


End file.
